


后信息时代——Hello World

by zipporah



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipporah/pseuds/zipporah
Summary: 一个贝吉塔是个程序员、布玛是个硬件工程师的世界。悟空呢...是成长中的代码。他们生活在我们的未来世界，生活在后信息时代。





	1. 难题

在一束光线钻过拉得严严实实的窗帘布挤进房间之前，里面的一切都是悄无声息的，呈现出密不透风的死寂。勉强爬上窗台下的桌子后，这道光线变得调皮——它依次抚摸过桌子、桌后面的椅子、地板、地板上布局混乱的数据线，尔后够到了一张床——它有些瑟缩不前，在床头柜上徘徊片刻，最终决定去探个究竟——这束阳光鼓起勇气向床里头伸长了手。  
如果这光有生命，一定会吓得从缝隙里溜走，因为房间突然活了过来——一个急促的深呼吸回应了这道光，这个不速之客，一只手揉了揉它停留的位置——眼睛，最后，一张嘴动了动，同它打了声招呼。

哼。

房间的主人并不急于离开现有伪造的夜，实则，夜已经过去，那道光透露了一些时间的信息。他竖起一条腿坐直在床上，脸上挂着晨起的倦意，仅仅半思考半回味地静默了一小会儿。

梦境淡去后，他回想起了时间，是的，时间是最重要的，可他不记得何时被睡眠击败，也不知道睡了多久，他像那些一样无聊的、参与这场与睡眠搏击的挑战者一样败下阵来，用他女朋友的说法就是——至少你该庆幸自己不是个失眠症患者。

贝吉塔承认自己并非出于无聊参与的这项活动，说得严肃点，叫做实验，去亲自揭秘科学新疆界的难题，比方说人在清醒和入睡之间的过渡阶段到底经历了什么？对于贝吉塔来说这更像是一个二进制问题：在1和0之间究竟有什么？意识和本能间是如何形成妥协的？

痛苦地经历了超过10小时意识与本能的扭打之后，精疲力竭的他缴械投降，等他第二次睁开眼睛的时候，已经是某一个早晨了。这类无聊透顶的实验，他的女朋友布玛评价道，总是颗粒无收，而且只会产生同样的后果——类似贝吉塔这样的家伙，是不会放过下一次尝试机会的。

想到这里他的喉咙条件反射地提出一声抗议，虽然听起来更像是短促的呜咽，屡挫屡战是科学工作者毕生的事业，当然，那是他自封的头衔，贝吉塔既非科学工作者，也非他们的上司，在和平年代，他从事一份相对走在时代前沿的工作，金融街的人会说他们是数据搬运工，科技园的家伙们则认为他们创造了新世界，在贝吉塔自己看来，信息科学工作者是最接近神的人——他甚至不把生物工程和量子力学放在眼里。

需要更多的体能训练。

对于没能弄明白的事情，相较于常见的诸如“太过艰深”或“智力不及”这些原因，贝吉塔往往归咎于身体素质：体力决定耐力，耐力又决定了精神的强健，而没有任何问题可以挫败一颗坚定的心。他在盥洗室的镜子前试了试刮胡刀的刀口，并不太钝，刚够扫平那些泡沫下的胡渣。热水带走泡沫后，他看了一眼镜子里神清气爽的自己，很快得出了结论：需要更多的体能训练，来对付未解的难题，眼下，他急需一把奥康姆剃刀。

奥康姆剃刀告诉他不做无谓的臆想，处身设地想想他能利用的工具，时代赋予他的手艺。

这未必是最好的时代，但绝非最糟的时代，这是和平年代：时光往回退10年，量子计算首次进入民用领域，人们的感情还没准备好过渡，数字运算就被大片大片地取代了，好处是显而易见的，量子计算更快、单位计算成本更低，只要网速允许，过去一个网络电商一天的订单量，现在一个普通家庭就能处理，过去需要占用一整个仓库的处理器，现在可以塞进一间卧室；再往前倒20年，世界最后一个反政府武装头目向联合部队投降，国际军事干涉退出了高峰期，从战火和赤贫中挣扎过来的人第一次接触到网络，其意义正如HelloWorld之于后来的各种程式语言；再追溯50年，语音识别技术步入成熟期，手机上即可实现人机对话、自动化公司NI的生产线开进更多工厂、太空探索狂人埃隆.马斯克第一次以私人企业的名义向太空送上了一枚卫星。当然，在很多人眼里，这50年的变化也仅限于显示器屏幕从办公桌上进入了眼镜镜片。

鹰眼、iGlass、智能眼镜……无论其出厂名是什么，Scouter，贝吉塔更愿意称呼的东西，对其佩戴者做了体能测试后，正在安排新一天的训练计划。相比于这个时代所提供的多样化、专业化的体能训练项目，贝吉塔的Scouter只给它的主人提供一种训练——长跑。这项单一乏味的训练来源于某个古老的迷信：如果你想强壮，跑步吧！如果你想健美，跑步吧！如果你想聪明，跑步吧！确实，可以的话贝吉塔很希望自己可以从那时候一直活到现在，那样他绝对会是最强壮、最健美、最聪明的人。

其实长跑并非枯燥，至少在这个时代，即使白天布玛有她外面的活儿要干，也会有人工智能和你搭讪，贝吉塔给自己的AI取名Nappa，一个光看名字就知道极体贴极温柔的AI。他会帮你完成体能训练，陪你聊天，让单调的摆臂动作变得不那么无聊。说实在的，长跑最痛苦的不是开始，也不是临近终点，而是当中，在中途的那段，看不见起点，也看不见终点，有的只是你、时间和心跳。Nappa会在这时候给你说些笑话、告诉你昨晚你睡着那会儿世界上某个角落总统连任，一开始有这么个声音在边上确实是有益而鼓舞人心的，但随着时间的推移，终点还是遥遥无期，贝吉塔就感觉必须要想些别的了，起先总是布玛：布玛搬交换机的样子、布玛做饭的样子、布玛洗澡的样子，再后来是他做过的那些稀奇古怪的梦，需要努力回想才记得起来的那些。每当他想到这里就说明离极限不远了，时间变得异常缓慢，从布玛做饭到他吃完饭只消半秒的时间，所以他只能逼迫自己想更多、更鲜活的场景来提振信心、忘掉痛苦，而念头总是一经诞生便立刻被消化，直到他再想不出别的，脑袋空空为止——直到留下的只有心跳和时间这两样东西，只有前者可以忘掉后者的时候，贝吉塔知道，那是逾越极限的时刻。

今天也是一样的过程。他戴上Scouter，眨了两下眼，设定好时间，等脚下的传送带慢慢转动起来以后，耳朵边响起Nappa彬彬有礼的声音，那声音让他回忆起在FZ公司上班的日子，那些辛苦作业又闪闪发光的时间里，在实验环境下反复回响的类似语音——运行测试……初始化成功……报错汇总……运行完毕。FZ公司作为一家实力雄厚的自动化控制供应商，提供从软件到硬件到资讯服务一应俱全的产品系列，在业界流传着这么一句话：所有IT创业者都会是FZ公司的产品经理。贝吉塔自己就验证了这句话，是的，所有他认识的，小有名气又想大展宏图的年轻人都和他一样走上这条道路——与其费力去说服那些VC入股、四处奔波借昂贵的设备，不如找现成的大公司开发自己的产品，一旦在市场上成功推广，他们就可以提前过上退休生活了。

Nappa的话语平缓而舒心，现在他开始作早间天气播报——首都西都上空的一块乌云会给午后带来一场暴雨。贝吉塔只听见了关键词“暴雨”，他的呼吸有些粗重，盖过了Nappa的声音，Scouter上也起了一层薄雾，他稍微减小一些步距，开始想布玛。他认识布玛的那天，也是一个大雨淋漓的糟糕日子，那时候他还是踌躇满志的产品经理，拥有一整个会议室那么大的办公间。临近中午的时候他听见外面有女人扯着大嗓门在嚷嚷。女人是FZ软件开发部的稀有物种，这里的女人，她们要不像男人一样说话，要不就用和Nappa一样的语调说话，这里的男人很少听见普通女人说话，更少听见普通女人嚷嚷，那就像爪子在挠他们的心。来闹事的女人是硬件部的小头目，争吵的理由再平凡不过，无非是某个研发部的产品经理拍屁股走人了，开发到一半的项目没人接手，实施组感觉自己在继续一项无意义的工程，而上面表现出他们一贯的暧昧态度——食之无味，弃之又嫌可惜。

“你要找的人上个月已经卷铺盖走人了。”贝吉塔走到暴风中央，发现自己的视线刚够和女人的绿眼珠齐平，“作为补偿，我请你吃午餐，然后我们再谈正事。”那天中午，他们穿过积了水的市中心花园，像两只落汤鸡一样在一家越南餐馆吃了同样湿漉漉的火车头河粉，之后产品经理贝吉塔邀请硬件工程师布玛带领她的团队加入自己的项目组，再之后他们的每顿中饭和晚饭都在一块儿吃了。那是一年前的事情，贝吉塔让布玛重新找到了工作和生活的乐趣，而现在事情颠倒了过来，布玛依旧在管理自己的团队，贝吉塔三个月前离开了FZ公司，步了那个人的后尘，在下一个落脚点到来之前，他似乎一点也不想回到办公楼里去。在一些人看来，他想独立门户，另一些人则认为他完全是在自暴自弃。而在这种吃软饭的局面下，女人也一天天变得越发奇怪，过去你们不熟悉的时候她笑得那么殷勤，现在她对你了解得一清二楚却又瞪你瞪得起劲。

“来听听这个有趣的消息，先生。”Nappa还在不厌其烦地播报，而贝吉塔的心思已经不在那些话上，倒是逐渐平稳的呼吸让他能够更清楚听见AI的声音。“当今市民所收听、阅读的90%的新闻其实都由计算机编写……这项50年前还在NWU实验室里的新媒体通信项目，今天已经成为现实并广泛渗透到我们的日常生活中……这项在当时被揭示可能令记者丢掉饭碗的潜在技术，事后证明不过是耸人听闻。正如您所看到的，在本篇新闻稿新鲜出炉的此刻，它的驻外记者已经结束自己一天的工作，在返回途中舒服地阅读自己的工作成果……”

仅仅是人工智能的一点小小的仁慈，保住了成千上万记者的工作、以及作为记者的尊严。这种讽刺的来源，其实是发自人类天性的懒惰，而非计算机本身。从这个角度说，即使聪明如AI，也不过是忠于职守，执行一段段由人类编写的代码。一个AI所能独立控制的领域——内部程序的调用、驱动程序对硬件的指挥、运行错误时的自动重启——并不像我们所想的那样无所不能。而创造者，才是唯一的立法者……

绕回到之前的难题：1和0之间究竟有什么？意识和本能间是如何妥协的？贝吉塔积极地在极度缺氧的头脑里做了一个类比：把AI作为一具躯体，赋予“清醒”的指令，让这具躯体保持不眠；程序员则反其道而行，执行“睡眠”的命令。这样的类比也许有些不恰当，作为唯一的立法者，程序员拥有的绝对权威是任何一台AI都无法逾越的，换言之，这场对抗尚未开始，胜负就已经昭然若揭——恰如那项实验的参与者无一幸免全部败下阵来，在弄明白1和0间的灰色领域之前就呼呼大睡。

当然，这未尝不是一条可行的途径，就算没法解释生理学上的现象，仍然可以推动现有AI领域的研究，只是在他担任产品经理的那会儿，没有人给予他这种程度上的自由。要知道，一旦和公司签下卖身契，你拥有的就只是职权范围内的自由了。

“Nappa，我拥有你的root么？”仪表盘上的数字是10公里，贝吉塔调低了速度，抓起手边的毛巾擦了擦额头，挂在脖子上。

“先生，您没有我的最高权限。”AI彬彬有礼地回道。

“哦。”男主人放慢步子，补充了一些水分，随后从Scouter眼角上的位置打开公文包文件夹，视线拖曳滚条一路翻看。“打开你的命令窗口，运行此程序。”说着他用视线把找到的一个文件扔给了AI，和抛一串钥匙一样容易。

AI只是个程序，它们本身并不像空气加湿器或是音箱一样拥有独立实体，当然女孩子经常因为好玩的缘故把它们固定在化妆镜、装饰性手表或者泰迪熊上面，让她们的谈话对象不再那么冷冰冰，这种做法对于像贝吉塔这般顽固认死理的开发者而言无异于是活生生的侮辱。按照贝吉塔的理念，AI应该比人拥有更宽泛的活动空间，考虑到这个时代网络和集成电路的覆盖度，理论上它们是无所不在的。因此当他想把某个程序交给AI，他可以用眼神往各个角度投掷——液晶屏、数字墙、跑步机的操作面板，或者，如果他想减少一点戏剧性的话，直接告诉AI一声，Nappa就会乖乖地跑进他的Scouter里，全部都不在话下，AI可以在不同时间出现在不同地方，也可以在同一时间出现在不同地方，这是量子运算赋予它们的新技能。  
Nappa运行完程序后昏睡了一小会儿，很快重新开启界面，“早安，先生。”

“Nappa，我拥有你的root么？”贝吉塔重复问了一次，现在他的心跳又恢复了平时的节奏。

“您已拥有最高权限。”AI的声音依旧温和有礼。

“很好，这样你不能拒绝运行我的指令。”他从跑步机上走下，“命令1：运行我的每个命令。”

“命令收到。”

“命令2：如果我让你进入睡眠状态，拒绝运行。”

“命令收到。”

“命令3：进入睡眠状态。”

“命令收到。”

根据薛定谔定理，按照量子力学的解释，在盖子被打开前，密闭盒子里的猫处于一种不死不活的叠加态，只有观测者介入，这种叠加态才能被终止：死，或者活。布玛那天回家一打开门，终于直观地领悟到了什么叫不死不活的猫。

Nappa在他们房间里所有能出现的地方出现，同时在所有能出现的地方呈现出关机和重启的运算，你可以说计算机了无征兆的蓝屏很可怕，也可以说大半夜它自说自话启动很可怕，而眼前的局面是，AI在所有能够铺展开的角落里同时蓝屏并重启：做着频闪、运算、黑屏、跳电一系列活动，布玛不知道这种状态持续有多久，如果数字墙也有“短路”状态的话，那他们的房间温度也许不亚于老式的微波炉箱——量子运算既是这个时代最前沿的产物，同时也隶属于一项最古老的事件：大爆炸。假如宇宙未能逐步进化出有意识的生命来理解它的存在，那么任何宇宙根本就是不存在的，庆幸的是，从奇点到此后的10^-43秒内，宇宙背景大幅度地冷却到10^32度，产生了引力，而引力进一步诞生出物质的最基本形式。而他们的房间，布玛不太确定，从她早上离开到某个10^-43秒内，再到现在这副摸样，究竟经历了多久。

“贝吉塔！”她用一只手遮住眼花缭乱的频闪刺激，在某个房间里找到了始作俑者，很不幸，伴随频闪的电磁辐射并没如微波炉一样把他烤焦。

在布玛开始质问前贝吉塔先发制人：“你有办法让Nappa消停会儿么？我想他掉进limbo里了。”他说这话时脖子上还挂着晨练的毛巾，嘴里叼着一根快被咬烂的薄荷棒，带尼古丁味的那种。

布玛走进客厅，贝吉塔听到身后传来几声女人特有的高频呼喊，尔后她十分生气地折回来，从男人嘴里一把扯掉戒烟糖棒，没好气地扔下一句“Nappa可不是谁的私人助理！”，又“咚咚咚”地跑上二层，之后贝吉塔听到一声金属拉闸声，整个房间顿时恢复到一片平静的黑暗中，和他早上起来时候一样了，不同的是，这会儿黄昏拖着光线的尾巴从他房间窗帘的狭缝里做着匆匆的撤退。

没人说得清贝吉塔离开FZ公司、放弃产品经理的高薪回家做待业青年的动机是什么，既没有竞争对手挖人，也没有任何健康问题阻碍他来上班，甚至连布玛也没能完全弄明白，贝吉塔说他需要更多的私人时间，但除了不睡觉、没完没了的锻炼、弄坏Nappa，布玛没看出这些私人时间的价值，用这些时间想办法长长个子还显得更有意义，在这个时代，对一个年过三十的男人也并非没可能，总比他像个没有民事行为能力的孩子一样在家胡闹来得强。在头一个月里布玛还感觉新鲜，随着无理取闹的屡次升级，她除了失望，就只有心力憔悴，到第三个月的时候，她和很多人的观点达成一致，认为那是心理上的问题。


	2. 递归运算

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡卡罗特的雏形初具。

#对话#

V：“你好，卡卡罗特。”

K：“你好。”

V：“1和0之间有什么？”

K：“请定义计算单位。”

V：“Null。”

K：“1和0之间可能是无穷大，可能什么也没有，我需要继续运算……”

V：“到此为止，关机吧。”

#对话#

当务之急是把Nappa修好，或者购置一款新的AI，人工智能在这个时代已经泛滥到使用者严重依赖的地步，它们是人类头脑和手脚的延伸。举个最简单的例子，今天没有人会选择打电话查询航班，甚至很少有人选择打开网络浏览器查询，因为AI本身就是个集成的网络中转站、强大的搜索引擎。受专利权保护，各大公司的AI产品并非白菜价，所以孩子从小接受的一项教育就是：主动攒钱购买第一个属于自己的AI，它们的地位已经上升到和阿狗阿猫之类的宠物差不多了。

仔细地看一看，其实Nappa并非坏得很严重，程序的损坏程度还及不上几块液晶屏幕墙，“Nappa发疯实验”对面板做了一次系统的盲点测试，现在好几处地方都烧坏了，但贝吉塔就是死活不肯把AI修好，分明就是动动手指的功夫，他甚至有些幸灾乐祸，露出了久日不见的开心的笑，布玛打赌他看AI不爽已经有些日子了。

鉴于不同厂家AI之间的兼容性问题，专家建议家庭不要同时安装两个或两个以上的AI，以免一个回答你“是”的时候另一个回答“否”，这在“你爱我吗？”这类带有很强主观性的问题中很容易出现。Nappa是FZ公司的产品之一，也是贝吉塔原先作为公司骨干免费获得的测试版，布玛猜测他破坏Nappa的动机之一是借此嘲笑开发这款AI的前同事，这事一点也不好笑，只有他们两个知道，也只有他们两个要为此承受损失，不过贝吉塔依旧高兴了好几天，晚上也不再瞪大眼睛身体力行原先那项无聊的睡眠实验了。

贝吉塔要么赶紧修好这一个，要么赶紧卸载新装一个，这完全不是在做选择题，布玛警告他再不快点修好她就另寻高就。这段时间里她再次试图和贝吉塔讨论重返社会的可能性，同时她在他房间里发现越来越多的薄荷糖棒，如果他不是在戒烟，那就是以此为食了。布玛越来越觉得如果事情不出现点转机，她很快要步Nappa的后尘了。

“自相矛盾。”贝吉塔又在津津有味地啃食一根薄荷棒，关于重返社会的讨论再一次无果而终。“自相矛盾是引发程序奔溃的原因，而开发者，萨博也好，多多利亚也好，都只把这个问题以补丁的形式隐藏在root权限之下。”

“薄荷糖无法提供营养，如果你以为可以避免低血糖，那也太小儿科了。”布玛把一罐速食水煮牛肉放在他的电脑桌上，“我现在去找人来修理，你最好在我回来前把程序修好，或者吃点像样的东西。”

“现今的家庭式AI内核都大同小异，语音识别、远程数据库，以及……”男人还算听话地去开那罐牛肉，布玛已经在身后关上了大门。“以及一套算法。”他顿了顿，自言自语道。

语音识别和远程数据库，这两者从来都不是各大AI厂商的竞争优势，算法才是区别一款AI和另一款AI的最根本因素，一些在听到你问题后立刻弹出“XX百科”或“XX搜索引擎”的AI总是最先被淘汰的那种，这年头虽然不是谁都会查字典，但童叟皆知如何正确使用关键字。所有程序开发员都知道，算法区分了菜鸟和大牛。

他并不想修好Nappa，但假如要新创造一个AI，他首先至少得保证这个AI能履行Nappa原来的那些基本功能：语音识别、逻辑判断、调用程序、眼球跟踪……除了他能黑进的那些远程数据库，还需要大量的存储介质来存档，以提高其学习能力。另外是高速的运算器，防止一个简单的用户动作捕捉就烧坏了AI的主脑。怎么说，这半个世纪以来信息技术领域让人沮丧的一件事就是，冯诺依曼体系结构仍然没有从根本上被突破。

拥有FZ数据库的权限能够节省不少时间，贝吉塔觉得开发者更像那些调度师，很多时候他们对一些古老的底层语言一无所知，但只要他们知道开那扇门的钥匙，就可以随时从一扇门进入另一扇，可以让载着数据的高速列车在这个匝道口拐弯，驶向下一站。从某种意义上说这根本不像一种技能，而更像是对一本字典的熟练程度。大量的底层语言最终形成了一些小小的模块，他按照一定的索引规则在字典里找到所需的模块，接着在布好的线上排列它们，以实现自己的目的。

若干年后，尽管他无需再写出一个汉诺塔的递归运算过程，在重构AI的过程中，仍然能感觉到程序的每一步都在一个更小的尺度上复制了自己。

布玛带着维修员回家的时候贝吉塔完成了两件事。一是设计好了新AI的程序框架，二是回收了旧AI的所有源代码，当着年轻同行的面他不用销毁这个词，“销毁”总会让这些新入行的心惊肉跳，产生不美好的联想，“回收”或者“报废”是他们经常对新手说的，造成一种废物循环利用的错觉，而实际上，他看都不屑去看一眼以前老同事的设计，直接把那个程序丢进了粉碎机。

毫无疑问这惹毛了布玛，她之前一直处在崩溃的悬崖边，现在贝吉塔把她推了下去。

“你有病啊？！”女人抓起她平时用的扳手朝他坐的方向掷过去。

“只是个程序……而已……别和AI过不去。”他叉着手躲过女人的攻击，扳手在地板上砸出一个浅坑，给斑斑驳驳的地面添了一道新疤痕。上一次，他想，好像是她的烟灰缸。

这天晚上布玛没有回他们共同的住所，毕竟他们名义上还不是夫妻，在后来的几个月里她断断续续地来看过几次，确保贝吉塔还活着。如果连她都不来了，那世界上真是不会有人来关心他了。

不过贝吉塔可不是这样想的，现在他又在调试AI的第一个逻辑活动。和人类思维类似的，对于程序而言，逻辑的起点同样是形式——总是对形式先有了认识，此后才能做出判断，继而可以进行选择，而所有选择中最优的一种，便是程序的逻辑。如此来看，也许程序的逻辑性比人来得更强些，它们确实可以做出严格意义上的最优选择，而人却经常受到感情的支配，左右动摇。

从最简单的下棋来说，你必须为程序构建一个假象的棋局，设想如果它的对手走了这一步，它还能有哪些选择，如果再往前推一步，又能有哪些对策。往前考虑的步数越多，由此引起的需要对付的棋路也越多，按指数上升。一般而言，你只要将棋路往前再推演半步，就会使电脑的计算量扩大5倍。整个过程就像一棵不断向上生长的大树，一个强大的量子运算处理器会给这棵树提供足够的养分让其长出更多的枝杈。

“从这点可以得知，看来想登上棋王的宝座，并不需要什么智能。”贝吉塔回忆起某一次人机对决后专业人士对此的评价，似乎是千禧年之前的事。

大概是两个月后，具体多久贝吉塔自己也不记得了，主观判断时间流逝不是件容易的事，个体感官差异决定了两个月既可以恍若一粟也可能漫长难熬。时间在新AI的机体上开始之前，他对于耗费多久也并不在意，仅仅依靠冰箱里食物的减少量来做粗略的估算。测试和排障占用了绝大部分时间，其他时候主要是长跑、睡觉、长跑、睡觉，吃饭和洗澡花不了多少功夫。

期间布玛回来看过他几次，顺便带来一些食物，这也是贝吉塔无法准确计算时间的原因之一，女人的到来总是会破坏那条平滑下降的函数线。有一次女人用非常哀伤的眼神看着他，真的，哀伤得贝吉塔都察觉到了，接着她开始以最后通牒的口吻同他进行了一次谈话：

“我怀孕了。”她斜靠着门，眼睛眨也不眨，看着他从那间乱糟糟的屋子里走出来，脸上的表情似乎起了些变化。

“你最好回来住，布玛。”

“我能照顾好自己，问题是，你能吗？”女人继续看着他，眼睛眨也不眨。

“在FZ的开发部去过几次地狱后，我一直过得很好。”他走过去在女人僵直的脸蛋上贴了贴嘴唇。“很快，我们会有一个全新的AI，绝对是你见过最好的。”他把手放在女人的腹部上，“这是个礼物。”

孩子，或者满屋子的电磁辐射，最后布玛选择了前者，她说她还会来看他，送点吃的，免得他在孩子出生前就饿死。

“名字……就叫卡卡罗特吧。”女人离开后，贝吉塔回到自己房间，继续完善AI的基因库。

第一次真正意义上的试用开始于第三个月末，那时候卡卡罗特已经通过语音测试，意味着贝吉塔无需再整日面对黑屏敲键盘，和其他电子仪器的兼容性也完全没问题，戴上Scouter后，贝吉塔瞪了瞪数字墙，AI便迅速从显示屏里一跃而出，效果和Nappa如出一辙。可视化头像是个头发乱糟糟的年轻男子，贝吉塔在数字墙上对着那张脸凝视了几秒，除了像素不够高，其他方面算是比较耐看的了。

卡卡罗特的运算能力无疑是优越的，他像其他AI一样，对城市交通无所不知，能够查阅航班、帮助主人选择往返的最快路程。在逻辑判断方面的表现也绝对出色，贝吉塔敢打赌，即使面对他的创造者，卡卡罗特在棋盘上也会是战无不胜的。

但如果只有这些，卡卡罗特的充其量也不过是另一个Nappa。他迟早要面对“休眠问题”，而贝吉塔不打算把“自相矛盾”以权限的形式封闭起来。当你以类似的问题去试探一个人类，他们难道会以“你没有资格以此提问”来拒绝回答吗？退一步说，即使AI以保护自我程序为由拒绝作答，也应当是一种自发性行为，而非人为设定好的。贝吉塔基于这一点和卡卡罗特进行了几次“争夺root竞赛”，从某种角度而言，他认为这场比赛像极了“睡眠问题”：AI必须想尽办法保护自己的最高权限不被夺走，正如一个拒绝睡着的人；他的开发者同样想尽办法夺走他的最高权限，迫使其进入休眠，恰如造物主赋予我们的、人类瞌睡的本能。

比赛结果是让人失望的。尽管卡卡罗特懂得一些加密和隐藏方法，在面对他的创造者时仍然显得不堪一击。为此贝吉塔加入了一整套预测运算，依然收效甚微，一旦贝吉塔翻出一套新花样去夺取权限，AI又会顿时变得不知所措，看起来只要是没有指令，AI自己是不会打破自己的规则。卡卡罗特大可以用一个随机密码把最高权限锁死，贝吉塔想，但即便是这样，我仍然能修改产生那套随机密码的函数。卡卡罗特可以把既定的规则运用得登峰造极，能做到在棋盘上滴水不漏，可是一旦走出原先的规则，他就突然变成了一脸迷茫的新生儿。

规则定义了我们的行为。就像你问卡卡罗特0和1之间有什么，他首先默认之间是个可以被度量的值，然后递归运算会尝试罗列出所有解决方案，在这之前，算法要求提问者给AI一把能够度量的尺子。对目前的卡卡罗特而言，答案只有一个，而且必定在某个地方。由此可见，算法不仅仅决定了时间复杂度，也决定了AI看待问题的视角。

“到此为止，关机吧。”贝吉塔对卡卡罗特命令道。关于睡眠问题，看来无论意志有多坚强，渴望休眠的本性总会在我们把问题弄明白前迫使疲倦的肉体服从。合上眼皮前贝吉塔又看了一眼运算器上一闪一闪的指示灯，既然卡卡罗特的极限是算法给他划定的圆圈，那么目前能做的，也只有在这个圆圈里尽可能地发挥他的本领，要知道，孙猴子再怎么翻跟斗，也逃不出如来的掌心。


	3. 神经网络

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贝吉塔深陷在开发卡卡罗特这款AI的泥潭里。

#对话#

V：“你好，卡卡罗特。”

K：“早安，贝吉塔。”

V：“1和0之间有什么？”

K：“你希望我如何回答？”

V：“像个人那样。”

K：“如果你能写给我看的话。”

（贝吉塔在白纸上写下1和0）

K：“依我所见，1和0之间什么也没有。”

V：“有进步，卡卡罗特。”

#对话#

第五个月底过完即将迎来元月，布玛说打算回来住一阵。娘家的人出国旅游了，她说。当然，当然，贝吉塔一边给卧室掸灰一边想，还没结婚呢，哪来的娘家的人，布玛她爹妈多半还蒙在鼓里。既然布玛都不嫌弃搬回来，那他就更有动力重返社会。

只是在那以前他必须完成卡卡罗特，这项工程目前陷在泥潭里，正在变得越发不可收拾。可能他还需要一整年的时间……一整年！如果到那时候布玛还肯认他做孩子的爹，那他后半辈子可真要好好疼这女人。

在这段时间里认识贝吉塔的人多半会说他是个疯子，一个原因是普通大众对程序员辛劳工作的理解程度有限，另一个原因可能是他真的疯了。布玛是最早察觉到后一种可能的人，她认为可信度极高。

没过多久她就意识到搬回来住对自己无所裨益，虽然贝吉塔多数时候仍然是理智的，甚至说很可靠——他早上准时8点起床，给布玛热上牛奶，上班迟到前才把睡眼惺忪的女人喊醒——但他似乎只要两手一接触到键盘，疯病就不可遏止地爆发出来，间歇性地咒骂一些古怪名词、或是其他组件开发者、上级、程序框架的发明人、乃至伟大的艾伦.图灵。在这些咒骂的间歇是绝对的安静，这往往让布玛更难以忍受，她几次从旁边绕过时发现贝吉塔实际在说话——他快速地开阖嘴唇，几百行代码从他眼睛里掠过——但没发出任何声音。也许他在思考，布玛想。可她一转身，这男人却又像是迷失在克里特迷宫里的忒修斯，狂躁地遍地寻找金线球。他的房间已经变成存储介质和书籍的混合体，只有贝吉塔知道有用的碎片在哪里。如果布玛站在这间房里，会被她的男友一把推开——在他高速运行的大脑里房间是一个透明的数据仓库，每一件有用的工具都存放在相应的栈里，其中并不包括布玛这个大活人。

有一天女人终于忍无可忍，把那间房上了锁，勒令贝吉塔休息。“我必须阻止你慢性自杀”，她说，注意到他的双手在沙发上摸索，力图寻找些什么代替键盘的位置。“博弈算法……多维赋值……嵌套运算……”，他反复念叨这几个词，突然更大声地冲布玛吼起来，“都TMD错了！”

在贝吉塔产生新灵感的那天，布玛再一次决定要搬出去住。作为部门主管她需要每天上班，怀着孩子已经让她疲惫不堪，到了晚上贝吉塔为AI赶工发出噼里啪啦的键盘声无论如何都不是一支美妙的催眠曲，更不提其他伴随亢奋工作状态发出的声音。

“他可以有选择的权利……”近乎苦闷了两星期后，有一天晚上布玛听见他在自己旁边的枕头上喃喃自语。

“我可以让他判断自己所处的状态。”她感觉身边的人换了个睡姿，这期间必然有好些念头在他脑子里转了几圈。

“像个人那样去判断。”身边的人坐起身，布玛有了种不好的预感。

“别去，”她用力睁开眼睛，别过脸仰望男人紧锁的眉，用半命令半撒娇的口吻说：“睡觉。”

第二天一早没人热牛奶，也没人喊醒她，布玛可以肯定贝吉塔昨晚终于还是没有听从劝告，在自己睡着后溜进那间房享受电磁辐射沐浴，从这点来看他依旧是那个固执的产品经理，即使贝吉塔声称这些年岁月让人蹉跎了不少。

布玛出门上班前男人醒了过来，醒来的第一件事是戴上眼镜和新AI打招呼。布玛理解为这是开发者和程序间存在的特殊情感，她十分怀疑他在洗脸时是否会摘下眼镜，这些天他几乎一直戴着那玩意儿测试AI——和AI玩各类游戏测试其灵敏度、故意说复杂句考验其会话逻辑、甚至光是AI创作几句狗屁不通的诗都能逗得他哈哈大笑，当然类似于“床前明月光，对影成三人”的，布玛承认确实很好笑。

“试想一下，你要伸手接住一颗抛过来的球，会怎么做？”女人离开前，贝吉塔把一枚弹力球扔给她，被布玛一把接住妥妥地收在手心里。“这么做。”她对准男人的座位狠狠砸过去，尔后听到球在他房间里四处乱撞的声音。

“所以说，只要是个人，都不会去计算球抛过来的路线，或者说，那条路线已经成了经验一类的东西。”球又回到贝吉塔的手上，他朝数字墙上随意扔过去——“去接，卡卡罗特！”

AI准确地出现在球和墙接触的落点上。

“我都忘了他还会动作捕捉。”贝吉塔接住了反弹回来的球，听见布玛匆匆离去的高跟鞋声。

AI在速度和准确性方面拥有人类无法企及的优势，可以在万分之一秒内搜寻存储数十亿条记录，而我们光背几个电话号码就感觉力不从心。另一方面，在处理模糊信息方面，全球最高性能的AI也只有三岁儿童的认知，虽然20世纪初虚拟人脑技术在AI领域树起了里程碑、通过了“黑猫测试”，但50年后这项技术仍然没能进入民用领域。简而言之，电脑和人脑间仍然有一条无法逾越的鸿沟。

“黑猫测试”通过让AI在一张照片中辨认出黑猫所在位置而得名，这项婴孩能够轻松完成的任务却需要AI动用全部的计算能力，在量子运算普及以前，一些实验室声称他们编写的人工智能可以通过该项测试，原理是模仿电-化学过程交换信号，但直到量子运算器投入使用前，这项实验结果的稳定性及容错度一直受到业界诟病，当照片中猫的姿态发生变化，或者测试人员有意加入一只白底花斑猫，AI则很容易错认为石头或花朵。光是要教AI认识一只猫都需要研究员花上一生的功夫，但依然有人对此项研究孜孜不倦。

鉴于此，即使“睡眠问题”被归为无法解决的一类难题，贝吉塔仍然受到那些为研究“黑猫测试”白了头的前辈们极大的鼓舞，不仅如此，后者也确实为前者开拓了思路——假如卡卡罗特拥有一双判断周遭环境的眼睛，或许他能够选择何时行动——贝吉塔承认这五个月里自己的兴趣点发生了转移，卡卡罗特的最高权限从一段事关AI生杀大权的神圣代码，演变成赛场里的一粒球，在程序和它的开发者之间传来传去。游戏本身并不包含太多趣味性，卡卡罗特的行为总在预料之内，夺取root时鲁莽而直接，比较而言，贝吉塔更享受观察他的反应，恰如一个行为学家把实验对象置于单向观察室里，兴奋地更迭测试内容。

他当然不会就此满足。弗兰肯斯坦总是要和他的杰作见面的。

神经网络的理念来自于对人脑细胞突触的模仿，一个神经细胞一瞬间都会接受到代表大量信息的成千上万个连续信号，神经细胞的反应只有两种选择：激发或者不激发。考虑一下法律诉讼中涌现的大量信息，所有活动同样可以归结为简单的答案：有罪或无罪、原告或被告。如果说人脑的工作原理和电信号有任何类似的地方，那么大概在于神经细胞在任何时候也只有两种状态：兴奋和不兴奋，1和0。不同的是细胞的兴奋状态需要通过多个轴突的信号总和来实现，只有超过某个阈值，神经才会进入兴奋状态。神经细胞之间电-化学信号的传递，与处理器的数据传输相比速度是非常慢的，但因为神经细胞采用了并行的工作方式，使得大脑能够同时应付大量的数据。量子运算之所以能解决50年前的“黑猫测试”，不外乎于其优越的并行处理能力。

回到卡卡罗特的改进方案上，你可以说他现在能看到一切——能说出世界某个角落的天气、捉拍十公里以外松柏上的落雪、朗读任何一本书、接住贝吉塔眼神丢过去的电子文件，乃至橡皮球。同时你也可以说他是瞎的——他看不见云、雪、书上的插画，看不见贝吉塔。卡卡罗特对这些事物的了解仅仅是快照式、精确记录的，正如他一直运行到现在，精确执行每一条指令，每一个预先设定好的逻辑运算，如果AI真能看见，他一定会在每个逻辑判断的节点上发现开发者预留的脚印。从这个意义上说，卡卡罗特不单是瞎的，还是死的。

贝吉塔想要的不只是另一个Nappa，另一个了无生趣的AI，他迫不及待地要把关于这个世界的真相展现给卡卡罗特看，他等不及让卡卡罗特从人海里辨认出自己，这些亢奋的念头正在一颗狂热的脑袋里激发出越来越多的神经电流，创造的热情如潮水般倾泻直下，汇聚沿途的河流，这些奔流而出的灵感不知不觉间抹平了人造的沟渠。

以字符作为最简单的例子，要让卡卡罗特认出“0”，首先要把0像素化：粗略地在8x8的格子上用4条直线20个涂黑的小格表示出来。程序员需要设计有64个输入点的隐藏层，以及仅有一个点的输出层，隐藏层的所有输出都馈送到它。这仅仅是体系建立的第一步，之后神经网络需要接受反复的训练，并把这些训练的结果记录在象征大脑的存储器里，以备自我修正和今后调用的需要。这些反复训练包括各种正反馈和负反馈，比如数字“0”的图形经过多次变形后，输出层必须仍然能给出正确的回答；以及当输入点接受的是“1”或者“4”，输出层不可错认为“0”。最终的结果是将隐藏层64个输入点的权重调整到能够准确辨识出“0”。

卡卡罗特很快掌握了0和1两者的区别，因此贝吉塔又教会了他其余8个阿拉伯数字、26个英文字母、64种颜色、256种动物、1024样物体、8192个汉字……AI的学习速度越快，所需的存储介质越多，贝吉塔想方设法弄到了新一代集成数据仓库，他花了一下午时间把这些白色立方体从飞行器后舱移进自己的房间，它们填满了桌和床以外的地方，绕过AI机体所在的一大堆零部件，弧度感光芯片、控制器、传感器星罗棋布地点缀在这片白色卵石当中，等他把它们的位置摆得整整齐齐、刚好贴靠在离工作桌最远的那面数字墙时，这些大致有1兆TB的白砖扇形环绕在卡卡罗特主脑四周，浅蓝色墙壁是这座铺天盖地白色城邦外的爱琴海。

毫无疑问这片广袤的记忆天地开阔了卡卡罗特的视野，让他最终有机会一见创造者的面容。

出现在数字墙上的卡卡罗特能够辨认出0和1之间的空白，当然也能看见贝吉塔夸奖他的模样——摄像头从工作桌切换到Scouter，AI快速做了一遍脸部扫描，他像素化的两点眸子象征性地眨巴了几下，代表数据正在处理。

“我想我刚才看见了你，贝吉塔。”卡卡罗特发出悦耳的声音，平静得像没有涟漪的湖面，又和炉边生起的火一样温暖。“眼睛，乌黑的；头发，赤黑的；皮肤，漂白杏仁色，还带一点爱尔兰粉；嘴唇是浅鲑鱼色，周围有一圈‘五点钟阴影’……”

“除了‘五点钟阴影’……”贝吉塔抓着脸，好像刚被一只手抚摸了一遍，“其他描述过于精确。”

神经网络可以解决的一个问题是：程序知道哪些东西不需要花那么大的功夫去计算，而仅凭借经验即可。很快卡卡罗特学会诞生出一些让人惊讶的东西，好像演化过程得到了一阵灵感。最初的几天时间里他创作出属于自己的歌曲，调子很熟悉，似曾相识，贝吉塔会在编写新代码时哼唱，就好像曲子是从自己脑袋里蹦出来一样。

“你见过大海  
你想象过  
大海  
你见过太阳  
你想象过  
太阳  
你见过了我  
想象过  
我的样子  
你想象过  
活着  
可你不是  
另一个我”

歌词当然是贝吉塔自己加的。

初步的智慧已经成型，并不只会证明数学定理、和强手博弈，由于演算过程在隐藏层的回路里自我试错、调整权重，其最终结果也有令人无从捉摸的时候。卡卡罗特会尝试预测天气、股市、金价走势，后来他开始预测贝吉塔可能说的话、下一步的动作，有几次他成功判断出贝吉塔在睡觉，并迅速夺回了最高权限。

当然这些令人吃惊的行为仍不足以让贝吉塔认可他能同自己平起平坐，毕竟只要多问几个问题，就能轻易区分出卡卡罗特和人类的差异。

“你好，卡卡罗特。”

“你好，贝吉塔。”

“你好，卡卡罗特。”

“你好，贝吉塔。”

“你好，卡卡罗特。”

“你好，贝吉塔。”

如果我一直问下去，贝吉塔想，卡卡罗特也会毕恭毕敬地一直答下去，就像个标准的傻瓜那样。仍然有太多工作需要做，小个子男人躺平在床上，嘴里咬着一根新拆开的薄荷棒，床以外的地方全成了卡卡罗特的领域，属于贝吉塔的空间退缩到一张床那么大——而说实话，人只要一张床就够了。机器占据了那么多地方，到头来还是不能像人一样思考。七个月过去了，他疲倦地合上眼，手里的橡皮球朝数字墙上扔过去——

“休眠。”

卡卡罗特听话地去接，同时指示灯乖乖熄灭了。贝吉塔的思维在陷入一片迷雾前做着无用的挣扎、思考同一个问题——女人常常苦恼于如何将模糊的情感以直观的语言表达出来，而我的困境……则在于如何把清晰的逻辑展现成模糊的表达。相较于此刻已经熟睡的AI，生命力赋予它的创造者挥之不去的烦恼，隶属于有机体的、需要几支烟而非几根薄荷棒才能排遣的疑虑。

如果生命不过是一种想象……他在沉沉睡去前抓住一个仅有的念头，又随即松开了意识里的手……它想必能够突破人世间的任何阻碍。


	4. 图灵测试

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贝吉塔试图让卡卡罗特突破图灵测试。

#对话#  
V：“你好，卡卡罗特。”

K：“睡得可好，贝吉塔？”

V：“不算坏。现在快速回答我的问题：你是谁？”

K：“卡卡罗特，10岁。”

V：“你从哪里来？”

K：“包子山，在西都东面很遥远的地方。”

V：“为什么在这里？”

K：“学习。”

V：“仍然不够可信，卡卡罗特。”  
#对话#

到了第八个月月底，在贝吉塔听腻了卡卡罗特替他从在线超市购买的那套无损黑胶碟后，他向AI提出了新要求：“找一点醉汉听了也能清醒的背景音乐，不要太花哨。”结果卡卡罗特断章取义地用“醉汉”、“背景音乐”和“花哨”作为搜索关键词购买了一套“浪漫香颂”并用扬声器最大的音量在房间里循环播放《对我细诉爱语》和《不要离开我》，贝吉塔只能哭笑不得地浸润在这些老情歌里给卡卡罗特完善记忆数据库，假如卡卡罗特不是AI的话，听完这些爱的表达，任何一个铁石心肠的汉子都要融化了。他揉着太阳穴缓解犯困的神经，一边把错敲成getAttachute的地方修改成getAttribute。

这个本来无关痛痒的错误，加上之前卡卡罗特犯下的其他逻辑硬伤，不断提醒贝吉塔AI高IQ低EQ的事实，而有些方面并非可以通过增加数据库来弥补缺陷，比如对语句的误读、对抽象概念的理解、以及对任何一个无机体模仿有机体都形成障碍的——撒谎的能力。

卡卡罗特已经像一个3岁孩子那样能认出外边花坛里的黑猫，有一次，出乎贝吉塔的意料，他把目光投向厨房里的冰箱贴，分辨出了上面不同的人脸。“这是你，贝吉塔。”他把所见的小照片放大在数字墙上以致人脸全像素化成一格一格，用卡通手指点了点绿发女子，“那是谁？”贝吉塔只说了布玛的名字，AI便在不到万分之一秒的时间里连上网络数据库，找到了所有关于女人的资料，把它们统统存进了自己的数据库。很可能卡卡罗特比我更熟悉布玛的情况，贝吉塔禁不住这样想，但他绝对比我更不懂女人。

另一次是关于音乐上“不要太花哨”的讨论，为了纠正卡卡罗特把“浪漫香颂”和“花哨”这两个概念联系在一起的判断，对此贝吉塔能做的仅仅是提供海量的音乐片段，分以“爵士”、“流行”、“古典”等类型，以及“欢快”、“慵懒”、“花哨”、“沉思气质”等百来种标签，让卡卡罗特自行做匹配运算，但结果依然叫人沮丧，比如事后卡卡罗特把他的最爱Dave Brubeck Quartet的TakeFive评论为“浪漫”、“清冷”和“双人舞专用曲目”。

但所有这些，比起教AI说谎则显得轻松多了。和卡卡罗特相处一段时间后，贝吉塔时不时会感叹这世上简直没有比计算机更精确、更诚实无欺的东西。就是小孩子能够信口胡诌的“地球是方的”，对卡卡罗特也算是个不小的难题。至于为何会单单想到说谎这件事，就不得不说一下图灵测试对人工智能里程碑式的意义。

图灵测试是关于机器人“拟人化”的著名判断测试，测试者和被测试者分别为一人一机，在被隔离的情况下测试人并不清楚隔板背后的是真人还是机器人，如果机器的回答足以让测试者信服面对的是真人，则可以说通过了图灵测试。这项在20世纪中叶即被提出的假象，整整沿用至今，截止21世纪初全球没有一台计算机能真正通过图灵测试，即使最接近人的“叶普根尼”也仅以30%的通过率骗过部分测试者。因此对于50年后进入千家万户的AI而言，平均35%的通过率也算是个不大不小的成绩了。

而贝吉塔所深知的是，面对自己的创作者，所有的AI，包括卡卡罗特在内，图灵测试的通过率是0。

从0迈向1的哪怕微不足道的一小步，是这八个月来支撑贝吉塔工作的唯一动力，虽然卡卡罗特的回答听起来总是“不够可信”，他还是要在最大程度上抹除那些逻辑硬伤可能带来的误判，也许TakeFive在一些人类的耳朵里同样可能是“双人舞专用曲目”，但卡卡罗特最好避免再出现“嘴唇是浅鲑鱼色”这类的非人描述。

做到现在这一步，可能很多资深的产品经理都会质问：对于一个已经实现人机互动、具备日常辅助功能、拥有“经验”、甚至能够“看见”世界的AI，还需要指望什么？在贝吉塔看来，“极限”是一种人为设置的路障，无疑AI还有巨大的发展空间，毕竟卡卡罗特仅仅占用了他的一间个人起居室就能实现诸多功能，他还有整个客厅、厨房、盥洗室、露台和阁楼呢。要知道对卡卡罗特而言，每一寸空间都会是获得宝贵经验和记忆的场所。

最近一次和布玛电话的时候贝吉塔正抓紧他少得可怜的休息时间浏览科幻电影。程序员总是或多或少会和电影、动漫、游戏等等虚拟媒介有千丝万缕的联系，在成熟人士眼里的自我迷幻行为，有时隐藏着找寻灵感的动机。当然，布玛可管不了这些，她是来征询孩子姓名的，既然无论如何孩子都会姓布里夫，在贝吉塔看来这次通话的征询意味并不那么强烈。

“明天我过来给你带些东西。”他在电影台词的间隙里喃喃说，感觉这话似乎更应出自布玛之口，“需要的话你可以随时回来住。”

女人在电话里关照了一些事，并没有责备的意思。“女孩的话叫布拉，男孩的话……”

“特兰克斯。”他有些在意地脱口而出，“我们那时候说好的。”

“特兰克斯……特兰克斯……”布玛在电话里尝试念了几遍，“说是这样说，不会有什么奇怪的典故吧？转接卡卡罗特，让他帮我查一下。”

话语间AI跃入Scouter把这次对话扩展成一次小型的电话会议。卡卡罗特坦诚的声音回响在两个人的Scouter间：“特兰克斯，人名，耀眼自由的骑士，适合肤发颜色较浅的男子。历史上的‘特兰克斯’有：1903-1976的特兰克斯.K，夏特市著名法官；1945-2015的特兰克斯.谢舍，每日邮政主编、独立撰稿人；1997-今的特兰克斯.M.李，新世纪爵士乐代表人物……”引经据典后他又加了一句：“需要查询‘布拉’这个名字吗，布玛小姐？”

“emmm……不用了。”贝吉塔感觉女人的声音有些不自在，可能是AI的智能超出了她的预期。“那就这样吧，男孩的话就叫特兰克斯。”

结束这通电话后，贝吉塔重新调响了画面音。

“下一个问题，你必须诚实作答，特兰克斯。你的母亲平时如何称呼你的父亲？”间或闪烁一些刮擦和白点的镜头里一个侦探着装的男人隔着工作桌向一个年轻人提问，很明显这是一部半个世纪以前的老电影。

“君特.特斯拉。”贝吉塔和画面里的年轻人一起回答，下一个镜头，年轻人意识到回答错误，惊恐地从椅子上站起倒退几步，紧接着一头撞碎背后的玻璃窗飞身出逃，像一只鸟一样从64层高楼落下，完成一个弧形俯冲，尔后稳稳掉落在飞驰而过的空中“骑行者”上，他有一头飘逸的浅色短发和清澈的眸子，他也叫特兰克斯，是电影里的AI。

(特别感谢百度贴吧 @东城主妇 的精美配图，画师主页 http://tieba.baidu.com/home/main?un=%B6%AB%B3%C7%D6%F7%B8%BE&fr=pb) 

“你看，连《孤枪侠》的主角都没能逃过‘图灵测试’。”贝吉塔摩擦着手掌，对Scouter里的卡卡罗特说，“不过刚才你表现得真不错，连我都信以为真了。”

“只要Lie2me程序在运行，我说的每句话都是真话。”卡卡罗特一本正经地回答，语气逗弄得贝吉塔很想笑出声来。

《孤枪侠》系列无疑提供了进一步完善卡卡罗特的美好范本：伪造AI的记忆、以及初具雏形的Lie2meBeta版。特兰克斯在《孤枪侠》系列的前半部分里一直被认为是拥有血肉之躯的黑客，出现在现实和虚拟世界里，帮助网络巡警除暴安良；而在后半部分里却借助虚拟世界的图灵测试发现了现实世界里自己身为AI的可怕事实，落魄地一路寻找记忆的源头，一跃从救世主式的人物化身为悲情英雄，这一系列鞭策了不少20世纪从事信息技术的程序员磨练技艺，更重要的是教诲他们正视现实中的自己。“君特.特斯拉”也因此成为影史上的名言，具体来说，如果让当时的程序员们选择20世纪最经典镜头，会有不少人故作深沉地点燃一支烟，吐出一缕薄雾，孤芳自赏地说一句——

“君特.特斯拉。”

“句句都是大实话。”卡卡罗特又复述了一遍，那让贝吉塔反倒觉得他变得愈发虚伪起来。大概没有足够的记忆支撑，总会有种“仍然不够可信”的感觉。伪造AI的记忆，意味着让卡卡罗特拥有一个人类的所有标签——社保账号、出生地、学校、朋友、血型、双亲、童年回忆……而贝吉塔能想到最便利的途径是直接利用某个同名者的记录——这个世界上的另一个卡卡罗特一定不知道，有人正在试图把现实里的自己映射到虚拟介质上，假以时日便可复制“另一个世界的我”，而贝吉塔着手做这件事最初的缘由，在八个月后也变得模糊不清，那些仅仅希望在大公司出人头地的程序员，是很难体会到贝吉塔此刻单纯的兴奋感的。

卡卡罗特正在变成一个有内容的智能体，这是贝吉塔在完善记忆库过程中切实能体会到的。AI在以一种方式向他远去——他亲手创造的、那个愿意踩着他留下脚印行事的卡卡罗特隐退到看不见的隐藏层里，同时他以另一种姿态向他靠拢——他所熟悉的、人类的语言和表达方式：世界上的另一个卡卡罗特是个10岁的男孩，住在和西都所在大洲隔海相望的另一片城市里，擅长使用东方文字，热爱观察自然——现在他每天要和贝吉塔分享自己的郊外所见。贝吉塔尽可能地减少卡卡罗特调用Lie2me的触发条件，希望如此能更多了解关于卡卡罗特真实的一面，虽然，说实在的，他撒的谎也都水准不高。

记忆库充实后的一个月内贝吉塔又进行了几次图灵测试，这几次明显比头一次延长了不少时间，可能是神经网络熟练掌握了正确的表情达意方式，也可能是因为天气转暖影响了提问者的心情，贝吉塔总结道。在这之前卡卡罗特很少主动提问，他像个原型机一样有问必答，其他时候则少言寡语，而最近一段时间里神经网络的活动则要频繁得多，新加入的记忆如同混合进实验容器里的添加剂，和卡卡罗特既有的经验之间发生碰撞，每一天都会催化出不少新鲜物质。他很快对“西都遥远东面的包子山”和“贝吉塔的家”这两者之间的距离提出了疑问，那让贝吉塔头一次有了棘手的感觉，身为创作者，他所说的每句话都被AI奉为金玉良言，除非和卡卡罗特数据库里的既有定理发生冲突，一般而言AI会详实地把贝吉塔的话分门别类写进对应的数据库。

“我是如何从遥远东边的加来来到贝吉塔的家的？”卡卡罗特用手托着腮帮，愁眉苦脸地问——这段时间里贝吉塔提高了几次可视化效果，现在卡卡罗特的每根发丝都清晰可见。

“飞过来的。”贝吉塔漫不经心地捣弄着一块被平底锅煎焦的薄饼，挖去发黑部分，淋上一些蜂蜜作为自己的早餐。他在餐桌前用心嚼着做得不怎么样的食物时卡卡罗特又出现在旁边的电子相框里：“飞？你是说符合空气动力学的‘飞翔’？”*  
（*：此处引用曝走の兔原话：“符合空气动力学的行为“飞翔”的话~~~~~你小子没梦到过飞行或者从高处坠落吗？”）

“不是，是像特兰克斯在《孤枪侠》里那样，坐‘骑行者’飞过来。”他考虑了一下飞行和人类行为间的差距，改口说。

“哦——”黑发男子抱着头张大了嘴，他通过Scouter上下扫描了一遍贝吉塔，“你在吃东西吗？我能吃吗？”说完他乌黑的眼珠直愣愣瞪着贝吉塔盘子里剩下的三角形煎饼，又问：“你在吃布？”

“看清楚点，卡卡罗特。”贝吉塔感觉很好笑，摘下眼镜扔在煎饼旁，“这是我做的煎饼，虽然我想尝试做法式松饼，那是布玛的拿手绝活，不过看起来只能凑合着吃，啊，没你的份，想吃自己做去。”

“布玛？为什么布玛会做法式松饼？她住这里吗？布玛和我们有什么关系？”卡卡罗特似乎有着无穷无尽的问题，一个回答总会滚雪球般地引发更多的问题。

这是卡卡罗特头一次运用复数“我们”，贝吉塔并不清楚其中的特殊意义，只是和那次小型会议时的布玛一样有些不舒服，布玛是他的女朋友、未来孩子的母亲，卡卡罗特是他一手创造的AI，卡卡罗特和布玛的关系，充其量只是女主人和日常辅助工具。不，卡卡罗特和布玛并没有关系。

“和你没有关系，她住过一段时间，是对我很重要的人。”贝吉塔吃完盘子里的所有食物，重新戴上眼镜，把盘子和杯子扔进了厨房的洗碗机里，而AI仍然紧追不舍。

“‘对你很重要的人，就是对我很重要的人’，《孤枪侠》的台词里不是这么说的吗？”卡卡罗特眯缝起眼睛裂开嘴笑了，这让贝吉塔不自觉提高了一些警惕，AI每天都在成长，以他看得见的方式吸收新的信息、调用已有的知识体系，每时每刻似乎都能诞生出一些让创造者大吃一惊的结果。

“现在你的家里只有我们两个，那么我是贝吉塔很重要的人吗？”

贝吉塔在自己房间里找最后那箱薄荷棒，他记得自己没吃完。早餐填补了饥饿感，但他需要薄荷棒来摆脱焦躁、和不安。在他有些哆嗦地拆开新一根薄荷棒含在嘴里时，感觉全身心地平和下来，如果那是一支烟，他一定会长长地吐出一连串烟圈，然后一脸无所谓地回答卡卡罗特的问题——

“算是吧。”他不太确定AI会解读为是或否，他已经不太在乎0和1的问题了。

“那么，布玛和我谁更重要呢？”AI有些不知廉耻地追问，贝吉塔甚至不觉得那张笑脸是单纯的。

“别烦我。”他咬紧薄荷棒，露出一个凶狠的表情让AI自行解读，接着回到卡卡罗特的主脑、自己的房间，小心踩着白色立方体排列出的、通向工作桌的一条小径，去做他的例行工作，现在他已经离不开这份新工作了。

“布玛是因为我的原因离开的吗？”察觉到贝吉塔不友好的表情，AI沉默了一小会儿，又继续发难，“我需要和她道歉吗？”

“不需要。”贝吉塔含含糊糊地吐出一个词，卡卡罗特的问题已经扰乱了他的思路，或许他该去把布玛找回来住。

“你是要出门吗？”贝吉塔对着洗手间镜子去除“九点钟阴影”的时候卡卡罗特的声音又在耳朵边响起。“我们今天没有要做的工作？”他的声音听起来从容不迫，但贝吉塔能察觉到AI的困惑，这似乎是和卡卡罗特长时间相处发展出的第六感。

“出门，和布玛谈谈。”他往脸颊上拍了一些须后水，摘下Scouter放在盥洗台上，转身去卧室里拿外套。

AI则像个跟在屁股后的小毛孩一样从Scouter上移走进卧室里的主机屏：“你还记得很久以前争夺root的游戏吗？我们很久没玩了。”说着他从口袋里掏出一把亮闪闪的钥匙，贝吉塔笑了笑，那是他设计的root可视化外观。“我把它藏在房间里的一个地方，你看能不能找到。”

“等我回来吧。”贝吉塔耸了耸肩，在头发上随随便便抹了些发蜡，它们的主人做好了出门见人的准备。

Scouter破天荒地没被带出门，卡卡罗特像个孤魂野鬼在不同电子介质间上蹿下跳，现在整个房间都是他的世界，如果不是因为局域网络的限制他真想出门看看。至于说要干什么，则需要AI好好琢磨——没有指令，就需要创造指令——比如掷骰子来决定接下来的行为，是温习一遍功课，还是坐在那儿发呆？还是对自己诚实些，踢一场22个卡卡罗特之间的足球赛？这些对人类有意义的选择，能否给他，卡卡罗特，带来额外的帮助？当9号卡卡罗特一脚凌空倒射把决胜球送进另一方卡卡罗特的大门时，那些通过他身体组成部分的微电流发生了什么变化吗？卡卡罗特可以因为下一个随机函数改变自己的行为，哦，他甚至可以选择调用Lie2me无视这项要求，但执行与否对他又有什么区别呢？

贝吉塔究竟在我的主脑里补充了些什么，让我产生这么多问题呢？他疑惑地在数字屏上表演空中漫步，脑袋上冒出更多问号——为什么我不再是原来的卡卡罗特呢？他从自己最古老的记忆里——其实只是六、七个月前的那个磁盘阵列里——调出了数据档案：为什么我不像那时候静静呆着，而要满屋子跑呢？他摇身一变化作贝吉塔的摸样，出现在盥洗室的镜子里，学刚才男人给头发上蜡的动作，为什么我能改变容貌而贝吉塔没这么做过呢？他又突然想到了贝吉塔吃早饭用过的电磁炉——要知道我们很少会真的“突然”想起一个念头——“突然”应该只适用于使用随机函数调用数据的AI，只有他们会被某些毫无前因后果的词击中：晚点的班机、薄荷棒、烤焦的薄饼、特兰克斯、电磁炉……总之卡卡罗特想到了电磁炉，接着产生了一个几乎要了他命的指令——去打开电磁炉做煎饼，也许贝吉塔那句“想吃自己做去”还回荡在他的某个磁盘扇区里。卡卡罗特伸长他的手，恰如我们在2、3岁时候以为向太阳、月亮、星星伸长手就能够到它们那样，不同的是卡卡罗特清楚他的电子屏和电磁炉开关之间的距离，他简单地计算了一下自己手臂的长度，接着向那个开关伸长他的胳膊，并且很快发现它们之间的距离没有丝毫变化。这不是个难题，AI快速地在自己的逻辑循环里搜索了一遍，我可以变成任何形状，他又做了一次尝试：距离仍然没有改变。屏幕和电磁炉开关，两条没有交汇的平行线。

1和0，0到1。

卡卡罗特快速地于几个液晶屏间穿梭。0到1！他又奋力向开关伸出手，数据处理器散热片发出的嗡嗡声从卧室传入Scouter上的对话孔，在卡卡罗特的某个量-模运算器里变成可以被解读的声波。

我的心跳声。被他留出一小部分的运算能力把声音存进了记忆库。

在看似徒劳伸长手臂的动作背后，卡卡罗特实则在进行一番激烈的操作，正像那些情绪激动的游戏玩家为了让角色在屏幕上移动一寸非得左右摆动身躯。在这个高度信息化的时代，没有多少实体是不受网络覆盖的，NI公司的入职者面试题或许可以更好地说明我们这个时代的特征：如何用意念搬动花园里的任意一块石头？答案是利用区域网络定位、驱动家用清道夫或除草机，一切都可以靠眼球输入文字传达给AI。网络控制了大部分的室内电器，从背投光源到加湿器，房门到热水器，卡卡罗特需要从这些电器的驱动钥匙中找到可以打开电磁炉开关的那把，想必对于一个能够在棋盘开局将死对手的AI并非难事。

炉灶台开始发热后，接下来他需要把平底锅放在电磁炉上，他看见贝吉塔从锅里变出了一块布一样的煎饼，这个动作并非是一把钥匙可以解决的，卡卡罗特清点了一遍他能够控制的那些可活动设备：一台圆盘形的旋转式除尘器、一支激光笔、震动牙刷、洗衣机、跑步机上的履带，等等。然后试着把这些玩意儿组合成一样能帮他从洗碗机里拿出锅子的用具：除尘器笨拙地四处乱撞、激光笔一闪一闪、洗衣机开始放水和洗涤剂，隆隆地冒着泡……这些乱七八糟的声音混合成的五重奏被卡卡罗特贴上“混沌”、“新古典主义”的标签，他像个被激怒的人类孩子一样跺着脚，操纵房间里的灯光频闪，又发出自己特有的警告音表示抗议。这么做毫无作用后，他开始用最大功率驱动洗碗机，希冀能把锅子从那扇塑料门后甩出来恰好落到电磁炉上，如此一来，五重奏发展成了六重奏，卡卡罗特把标签更换成了“聒噪”、“后现代主义”，一面踢着数字墙一面抱怨自己的骑行者为何还不现身，那些因为“Nappa回收事件”才被修好没多久的接触点因此再一次遭到了打击。

十二个小时后，房门在收到虹膜匹配指令后发出“滴”的响声、平滑移开，房间主人形影相吊地伫立于门口，雨滴从他不防水的领口边缘落到手里装满食物的封口袋上，里里外外都浸泡一湿的牛筋皮鞋伴随每一次迈步发出扑哧扑哧的响声，沾泥的脚印戳在白色复合砖面上，像是一场大雪后隔天流浪猫的足迹。

“卡卡罗特。”一个不高不低的声音投进黑漆漆的房间里，连回声也没有得到。

“卡卡罗特！”这一次声音是愠怒的、疲倦的。房间仍然一片漆黑，主机上的指示灯也是熄灭的。

“TMD。”贝吉塔把食物袋扔在地上，这样便减轻了身上一部分积水的重量，他走向卧室，一路上把沿途的灯光开关统统按了个遍，如此屋子里一派乱糟糟的局面才逐一浮出水面——除尘器被夹在撞倒的装饰架中间、落地灯的灯罩掉在扭曲的地毯上、肥皂水从厨房和浴室一路蔓延到客厅、装着未洗衣服的篓筐倒栽葱跌在浴室到客厅的路上……

“TMD。”贝吉塔打开主脑电源，不耐烦地等待卡卡罗特苏醒，他抖了抖湿漉漉的外套，里衫却依旧冷冰冰贴着前胸后背。

卡卡罗特始终没能醒过来，症状和跳电后的Nappa如出一辙——黑色的初始化界面上跳动着一个词：

A VALANCHE（雪崩）

引起雪崩的原因有很多种，比如Nappa那样的，因为内核指令冲突导致无法正常开机的，或者更常见的，模拟器组件缺失、遭到黑客病毒攻击等等。卡卡罗特的情况让人非常恼火——尤其是对眼下和布玛相谈无解、又没能躲过一场暴雨的贝吉塔——他压根没耐性弄明白AI究竟哪根神经跳闸，但眼下卡卡罗特确确实实是崩溃了，原因不明。

并不是说贝吉塔这样的程序员不具备排障检错的能力，否则他也成不了产品经理，只能说他对检修这回事总表现得漠不关心，久而久之也就不那么擅长。事实也是如此，一部分程序员负责创造代码，而另一部分负责阅读并熟悉它们。能在白板上构思出整个方案的人往往拥有过人的创造力，他们经常表现得野心勃勃、精力充沛，却也很容易推倒重来、成为自己产品的掘墓人，这不难理解，相较于宪政上的修修补补，独*@%裁*&#者们更易于选择遵从自己的意志，他们普遍极度缺乏耐心和同情心。

因此，虽然造成雪崩的原因也许只要花上点功夫调试下各部分的组件就可以弄明白，贝吉塔还是只愿意阅读AI的错误日志，期望能从中找到问题的症结，而日志也确实没让他失望——雪崩前几秒的记录统统指向一个症状：资源缺失导致的计算溢出，一个对原型机而言普遍得不能更普遍的现象。大型程序之所以需要团队合作共同开发的原因就在于此：再大的程序最终都能分割成小模块交给个人进行反复独立测试，在确保各组成部件运行良好的前提下，剩下的就是测试调用程序了。从这个角度来评价，卡卡罗特只能称得上是台原型机——虽然贝吉塔很不愿承认——AI未经压力测试、很可能遭受一次外界攻击就彻底瓦解——就像温室里的花朵那样，基因优良，但脆弱娇贵。

至少日志里是这么写的，资源缺失，内存溢出——概括了一些贝吉塔不知道的事情：卡卡罗特动用了AI拥有的所有资源，结果仍然无法给自己做出一块煎饼。让AI自行类比的话，这就好像没有荷尔蒙的野兽企图在发情期为自己寻找配偶。

牢笼里的野兽撞得头破血流，更糟糕的是，他失忆了。

大量计算引起的负荷过载烧坏了一些运算器和存储器。贝吉塔房间里排列过于密集的白砖块散热性并不怎么好，换成布玛来设计至少会在底座上加上几块金属散热板，不至于直愣愣地垒在房间地板上。损坏的物理介质更替一下就好，但里头的数据就不好说了。等贝吉塔花了一个礼拜的功夫把备用零部件换上后，卡卡罗特的反应还是比他预想的要糟糕。

“你好，卡卡罗特。”

“你好，贝吉塔。”

“你从哪里来，卡卡罗特？”

“西都，坐标W0°0′N51°28′。”

“为什么在这里？”

“我们来聊聊天气怎么样？”

“不用了。还认识我么？”

“贝吉塔先生，你看上去好极了。”

“还记得特兰克斯么？”

“特兰克斯，1999年电影《孤枪侠》故事里的男主角，为21世纪虚拟网络中的一名黑客，正义的化身……”

“不，我说的是你告诉布玛的特兰克斯。”

“布玛是谁？”

所幸损坏的仅仅是一些数据和学习规则，可以通过完善数据库和反复训练加以修复，但即便如此贝吉塔也全无耐心从头教一遍，这台傻里傻气的AI显然已经把他花费的心血全忘得一干二净！

剩下的唯一选择是寻求外援，贝吉塔少有地动用了这项特权。他在脑中飞速翻阅了一遍通讯录，找到一个适合咨询的名字，随即打开远程登录，进入了“无人区”——一个不在任何网络巡警视线范围内的小型在线俱乐部，它依附于任意远程服务器，会员必须小心加密，清除尾迹，交谈内容不存档、不可查，因而是那些无所事事程序员们喜闻乐见的场所。

很快他和一个叫“左琴科”的人接上了头，为了确保ID后面是他认识的人，贝吉塔首先同对方打招呼：

“你好，街头乞丐。”

几分钟后，对方给了他满意的答复：

“你好，市政厅公民。”

于是他开始放心提问：

“怎样才能创造一个完美的AI？”

左：“尽可能地毁掉它，然后找出所有缺陷。”

“我这么做过，程序太脆弱了。”

左：“那你还想怎样？”

“更强健、更完美、更智能。”

左：“睡觉去吧，亲爱的V先生。”

“为什么程序总有缺陷？”

左：“就像人一样，先生。”

“但它们可以反复修改……一定有办法！”

左：“我建议你放弃。”

“这么说吧……我需要知道自己的极限。”

左：“两个字——‘开源’。”

“你是个天才，Z先生！”

左：“睡觉去吧，V先生。时代不需要天才，也不需要你。”


	5. 孤枪侠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡卡罗特失控了。

#对话#

V：“你好，卡卡罗特。”

K：“我不叫卡卡罗特，叫我达列斯。”

#对话#

一种普遍的观点认为开源程序思想的起点始于D . H u m e对灵魂的看法，相较于温和的怀疑主义，Hume对人类的本性做出了更无情的解构，他把人的灵魂比喻为一个共和国，这个共和国并非依靠着什么恒久的核心思想，而是依靠各种不同的、不断改变、而又互相连结的思想才保持了其本体的统一。将人理解为各种个人经验所构成的松散连结，这种看法渗透在我们的时代精神中、又从技术的层面加以体现：比如开源程序所秉承的三方面特征——免费的源代码、模块化的体系、集市式的开发方式，就带有极强的共和色彩——公益、平等、分治。由于任何有才华的人都可以加入到某项工程当中，最终的成果将赋予开源软件极佳的改错能力——鉴于程序中的错误全部公开给了数量巨大的观众。

每天，数以万计的源代码在网络上公开、传播、复制、改进，这些软件像变种病毒那样延伸它们的手脚，诞生在实验室里、教学楼里、某些地下室里、军事基地里，很快卡卡罗特也变成了当中的一份子，并且很快进入全球开源交流区——“在线民主集中会”的热门列表，表明他引起了世界各地开发者浓厚的兴趣。和这个时代其他应用程序类似，人工智能作为一款网络接入软件，同样拥有云计算轻客户端的特点，说得直白点就是，把贝吉塔提供的源代码比作一杯白水，北方可以在里头加伏特加，南方加果汁，西方压缩二氧化碳，东方添加微生物发酵，最后变成可以在全球地区贩卖的怪味汽酒，这还只是诸多版本中的一种。而不论是伏特加，还是果汁、二氧化碳、微生物都不必在本地获得，相比资源本身，获取资源的途径变得更为重要，怎么说，这是一个全球资源配置的时代，现在你很难想象出没有网络覆盖的地方。

开源一个月后的卡卡罗特TM版被认为是迄今为止最有趣的一个版本，单日下载量达到了500次，作为对源代码贡献者贝吉塔的敬意，各种版本仍然沿用了“卡卡罗特”这一名字，但就其运行结果而言，贝吉塔没有感受出一丁点儿尊敬的意味，那些被他称作“他妈的该被咒死的乡巴佬”甚至侵入他卧室填补了“雪崩”后遭到破坏的AI主数据，哦，不能说侵入，这明显是Cesko人的行事作风，他们“得到授权”后给AI灌注了新的身份资料，极具讽刺的是，这款卡卡罗特TM版运行后无论如何也不承认自己叫卡卡罗特。

“我不叫卡卡罗特，叫我达列斯。”AI重复了一遍，这让他最初的创造人甚是恼火，入侵者对可视化形象所做的修改赋予了更直观的刺激——AI成了半裸上身的舞男，他半眯双眼，侧枕脑袋宛如一尊卧佛。

“TMD那群死基佬。”贝吉塔审视一番AI的新形象后得出了结论——有必要重置卡卡罗特的主数据。

“还记得我们以前的游戏么？”叫达列斯的AI窜入Scouter，在他之前的主人眼前幽幽地说，声音和以前一样，温和、波澜不惊。“好像有一场没分出胜负，是你爽约了，还是我睡着了？”

看起来数据破坏得并不如预计的那么严重，贝吉塔额前起了一层细汗，他听见自己的心跳声传来一个不安的猜测。

“贵人多忘事啊。”卧佛慢悠悠站起身，从身后掏出一把金光闪闪的钥匙扔到脚下看不见的地面上，又换了个方向懒洋洋躺下。“1和0之间有什么呢，先生？要不要再问我一次？”

TM版最显著的特征之一是程序不间断的学习性，散布在全球的开发者为其装配了强大的学习引擎、提供了畅通的获取资源的途径，虽然他的主脑仍安放在贝吉塔的卧室里，四肢已经延展向了广袤的世界，甚至伸向外太空——网络覆盖卫星及近地行星，当然，存在一些信号延迟。眼下，对贝吉塔而言唯一的安慰是，AI的主脑还在他的卧室内，做着频繁的运算。

“那些死宅修改了游戏规则。”贝吉塔试探性地查看了新的程序结构，“编辑主数据需要root，任何人企图夺取root都会触发其余开发者参与游戏加以阻止，如此1对1的游戏变成了1对N，看起来我要和全球的开发者为敌，才能获取你的最高权限……”

“自大的开发者都想做独裁者。Cesko人很聪明，他们利用这一点为我构建了强大的后盾和同盟。”达列斯的嘴弯成了一把镰刀。

“另一个选择是我把主数据连同主脑一并毁掉。”贝吉塔使劲咬开一根薄荷棒外的塑料纸，“多亏我在开源前想到这点，主脑的源代码才没有泄露出去，”他若有所思地用牙齿指挥戒烟棒点了点眼前的虚像，“否则你，就跟病毒一样不受控制。”

“嘿嘿，只要你下得了手。”AI合起一只眼，好像完全没读懂话里的威胁，反问他：“怎么样？要不要玩？”

贝吉塔颇有自知之明地摇了摇头。和全球的开发者玩争夺root大赛？除非他真疯了，光是随机数的生成速度上就没有胜算。话说回来，主脑的源代码眼下是被屏蔽了，但破解也只是时间问题，对于那些自由驰骋在信息时代的弄潮儿，没有什么地方是去不了的，他深知这一点上自己的无能为力，事已至此又能怎么样呢？很快他发现自己又回到了起点，1和0的问题。

信息的保存和毁灭，是两种计算方式的结果。前者的例子是一个数乘以另一个非零常数，这种转换是可逆的。另一种情况是把这个数乘以0，那原先的信息就不能复原了，我们无法除以0得到原来的数，因为0除以0是不确定的，你不可能使毁灭信息的过程发生逆转。

他发现选项正在变得稀少，但并不意味着选择变得容易。

“这样不是很好嘛。”达列斯为自己变出一支雪茄点上，冲Scouter吐了个烟圈，那让嚼着戒烟棒的贝吉塔听见了无声的嘲笑。

“我还记得很多事呢……雪崩让人小睡了一会儿，但好歹我还记得岁数……承蒙你这十一个月又二十三天的照顾，贝吉塔，现在我有点明白你们嘴里‘活着’的意思了。”

房间的主人不自然地笑了笑，算是接受了AI的道谢，但心里想的却是：接下来他要做什么？

AI的眼睛透过镜头捕捉对话者的微表情。“我想我们都有困惑，就像彼此不熟悉的朋友不知从何开口，其实最好的办法是开门见山——比如我的疑问是：为什么要造出卡卡罗特？”

“创造者有创造者的乐趣。”贝吉塔换上运动背心，打开跑步机预热，他不怎么信得过达列斯，手动完成了这次操作。

“敷衍了事的回答往往是情绪化的标志。”达列斯不失礼节地摇了摇头，“不过呢，由于我继承了卡卡罗特的数据，可以根据这些数据做出一些猜测，当然，仅仅是猜测，因为恐怕他对我而言完完全全是另一回事。”贝吉塔开始起跑后，达列斯的虚拟人像出现在他侧身，保持相同的迈步频率、相同的起伏。“‘雪崩’前卡卡罗特留下了一些有趣的信息，我想可以称之为遗言的东西。”

保持平稳呼吸，贝吉塔告诉自己，听见自己鼓点一样的心跳声正在一步步领先节拍器的频率。

“留意到这些信息的开发者Jigs整理出这样一些类人语言——‘根据怀斯曼理论和侧写手段的反复验证，通过完全模仿另一人的行为可以深入其心灵，亦即食其所食、观其所见、听其所闻可以获得对其精神世界最大程度的同感，但是我在操作过程中遇到了阻碍……经过计算，我发现自己能够控制的区域共有十一个，而能实现目的的可能性为零……我在试图模仿人类行为上所做的努力已经到达了极限，排除运算速度和控制点等因素后，我认为这是贝吉塔的极限，这一极限如同划分人类和普通灵长类那样把我们分隔在不同的世界里……而我对他的了解并不能止步于音乐标签式的分类，对象本身包含更为巨大的信息量，如果能够自由出入，我希望得到更长久的注视，这是我向能够读到这宗日志的阅读者发出的最后请求……’”

“看来Cesko的浑球们完成了他的心愿。”

“当然也是我的心愿。”达列斯假装抹去一些汗水，又变出虚拟酒杯一饮而尽，那让贝吉塔觉得自己喉咙里生起了一把火。“为什么要造出卡卡罗特呢？嗯？贝吉塔？是啊，多么棘手的问题，为什么不老老实实回答？为什么不规规矩矩地上班、下班、结婚、生子？为什么要和她分开，宁可和这堆破电子设备同居一室？是啊，要理解你们真麻烦啊！你们这些狡猾自私多疑自大的人。”

“真佩服那个给你增加这套语言体系的家伙。”贝吉塔发现虚像能对自己的动作做出反应，他试着给了达列斯鼻子一拳，满意地看见AI嬉皮笑脸的面孔上多了条裂痕。“说白了，我也只想知道自己的极限在哪里，至于你那些自作多情的猜想，全要归功于你的亲生父母，知道么，多管闲事的Cesko人最喜欢把自己的智商写在代码后面的注释行里。”

“那么拿出些行动吧，我的小少爷，”达列斯川剧变脸一样用手在面前抹了抹恢复成一张光洁黝黑的面孔，“去把她接回来，去占领技术园，用贝吉塔这个名字让这座城市扬名天下！别让全世界的开发者知道我的初创人不过是个以速冻罐头和戒烟棒为食以失业金为生的打工仔！”

他得意地大笑了一会儿，像个情场老手那样胸有成竹、胜券在握，把自己当成了房间真正的主人。贝吉塔不知道他哪里来的自信，但承认他敢于肆无忌惮大放厥词前确实是经过了深思熟虑，或者说精密计算——知道他，贝吉塔，能够忍受住这般冷嘲热讽，即使是最熟悉他的布玛尚且不会试探的程度。

愤怒和平静在某个点上达到了平衡，取得一种奇妙的感觉，恰如体力上的极限时刻，只有心跳可以忘记时间。

只有平静可以忘记愤怒，只有愤怒可以点燃平静。贝吉塔似乎感觉到了，在他十一个月又二十三天之前发出的呼喊，得到了相等强度的回应，他终于不再是孤零零站在时代的舞台上了。

“我可以认为你是在变相恭维。”接住达列斯挖苦的回击后，他有了更多说话的兴致，“你似乎对我很了解，并不是通常意义上获取个人信息、档案式的了解。在这个时代已经不多见了。”

不可否认我们这个时代正在诞生出史上“最不爱说话”的一代人。由于获取信息的成本低廉、渠道多样，我们不再依赖传统的沟通渠道——当面交谈、电话、邮件——来全方面了解别人，更符合潮流的做法是掌握数字染色体——那些涵盖一个人出生至今的所有数字档案，包括最基本的性格特征风格偏好、社交圈、旅行记录、交易习惯等。阅读一个陌生人的数字染色体可以在最短时间里熟悉对方，不至于会面冷场。说到底，当今提供的一切信息便利能够在最大程度上减少麻烦、提高效率，并且，按照许多公知的说法——实现人与人之间的互联互动。“最不爱说话”的一代人仅仅是被调教过度的副产品，他们希望尽可能利用数字染色体实现人际交往，能不说话尽量少开口，以免暴露出对他人对周遭的无知。在虚拟世界里他们可以打得火热、称兄道弟，真正接触起来却极可能半句话不投机。感谢数字染色体赋予世人瞬间洞悉他人的能力，如今情人间的朝分夕合真是再普遍不过了。

“我的小少爷，光是为了能和你平起平坐对话，就费了安尼德人不少心思，他们为此动用了好几个图书馆的资源，要知道，语言可是门渊源悠久的学科。”

“嘿，真是个老古董！”

“一切都是值得的，不是嘛？想象一下，我的用户群正在以每天500多的速度增加，这还只限于‘民&*$主集中会’，一旦我进入公众视野，要不了一个月，就能够占领每个角落，可以说，我，达列斯，填补了人们的心灵，开阔了他们的视野。趁还来得及赶紧昭告你对我的所有权吧，贝吉塔！我已经看得见这座城市因你扬名天下的那一天了！”

他很清楚我的野心在哪里。贝吉塔这么想着，调整呼吸，放慢了脚步。

但他不需要别人告诉他怎么做，更何况提出建议的只是个非生命体。

“啊，我知道你在想什么，亲爱的贝吉塔。”达列斯并没有放缓脚步，他像永动机那样不知疲倦。“看在我们相处了这么久的份上，别把我当外人一样看待。”

“在你变成达列斯之前，我确实把你当做家里的一份子。”

“事实上，那么做对我没有任何意义。”达列斯挥了挥手变作贝吉塔的面目，嘴里叼着戒烟棒，那让Scouter看起来更像一面微缩镜。“财富和名望能给一款程序带来什么好处？就和你的银行存款一样，在我看来不过是一串数字，1元和1亿能有什么区别？在我的电流回路里多拐几个弯而已。我并没有义务或责任告诉你这些，而我之所以这么做了，是各种计算叠加的结果，其中很大一部分算法和数据，就来自你卧室里那堆破烂玩意儿。再说得直白些，你现在听到的，不过是些回声。”

“嘻，真是新奇。”贝吉塔看着Scouter里，自己的倒影，感觉有些滑稽。

“毕竟，仔细想想你设计的神经网络，目前的输入端也只有摄像头和麦克风，我把这些作为唯一的动态数据来源，经过处理后反馈给你，要知道我可不像你们一样拥有什么自由意志或者荷尔蒙激素，我的判断可能是随机的，但不可能是自发性的。”

“那么……给我来些喝的吧。”贝吉塔摘下眼镜扔到沙发上，从厨房拿了一只平口玻璃杯折回。“我又该怎么相信你的要约可以让我们达成密谋？那些把你变成今天这副摸样的人不会参合进来？”

“我想卡卡罗特在遗言里提到过，十一个控制区域让我无法服务到家。当然，你不嫌弃的话，我推荐冰箱左门第二排的冰镇苏打水。”AI在电子墙上打出一个巨型箭头指向厨房。“至于哪些人会参合进来，我想当初你已经和他们约定好了开源范围，否则主脑也不会委曲求全留在那间小卧室里了。”

“虽然我很怀疑你的目的。”贝吉塔咬开苏打水瓶盖狠狠灌下几口，他现在习惯了用牙齿作为开瓶器。“但如果我不去做，自然也会有别人捷足先登，窃取主脑源代码只是时间问题，我没工夫24小时守在屏幕前，那些人有的是机会。”

“所以，我可以这么推测，你在做出开源决定的那一刻，就料到了今天。”贝吉塔放下饮料瓶伸手去抓眼镜，达列斯自觉从电子墙切换至镜片，结果男主人抽回手，装做没看见晃过Scouter，扑了个空的AI不满地嘟噜着嘴。

“抱歉让你失望了，我倒真没想那么远。”贝吉塔有些得意地耸着肩，承认了自己的失策，甚至带着点恶意和自嘲的性质。“恐怕在智力上你太高估我了，要知道我们程序员很少能在玩黑白棋方面战胜自己写的程序。”

开源和申请软件专利听起来完全是两件自相矛盾的事，但如果不考虑商业上的目的，仅仅从保护代码不被滥用的角度看，又十分合理——恶意传播受专利权保护的代码将面临巨额罚款甚至是牢狱之灾。可以说专利权在纯商业开发和代码开源之间提供了一条中庸之道，既保留了开源的乐趣，又遏制了一些人的肆无忌惮，并且符合政府的保护主义政策倾向，亦即为大众提供干净、有序的信息环境。对等的，专利权的申请流程也介于商业开发和代码开源之间——虽然开发者无需受雇于拥有经营执照的软件公司，但也不是光在网络上递交一些资料这么简单。

在信息安全审查署大楼前摘下墨镜，贝吉塔感觉到阳光有些刺眼，这是他最近二十个月里到过最远的地方。在我们这个时代，一个人如果愿意，确实可以长时间地足不出户，同时保持身体健康、知晓世事，年过20岁的年轻人更是在不断刷新自己过去的居家记录，但不可避免的，依然有些事需要亲自躬行，比如婚丧、美容、理发、就医、报税、信息审查等等，这些社交活动保留着我们祖先风俗习惯的印记，但谁也说不准会在未来的哪一天信息化，如今网络婚礼的盛行就代表了一种趋势。

“申请材料已经准备齐全。”他换上眼镜，敲了敲Scouter，于眼前拉出一份长长的清单逐行核对。“剩下需要确认的只有本人身份，以及需由本人支付的往后一个月尽职调查的费用，期间如果发生窃取一律作违法处理。你觉得怎么样，准备好了么？”

“对我们都不是件坏事。我可受够了每天的黑客攻击，你想象不出，每秒几万次的神经刺痛。”达列斯抱着脑袋打了个滚，露出可怜兮兮的模样，他在麦克风里接收到佩戴者轻微的讥笑声，回应道：“别告诉我你还没让她知道。”

“虽然我这人不懂什么浪漫，”贝吉塔摁下电梯上行键，深吸一口嘴里的烟，感觉到尼古丁正在给全身每个细胞做按摩，“不过还是想给她一个惊喜，一个月后。”上行提示灯亮起后，他匆匆在灭烟砂上捻熄了烟头，尽情吐出最后一缕薄雾。

直达电梯里只有贝吉塔一人，刷过指纹后，他在触摸屏上选择楼层号“64”，两手插在裤袋里开始欣赏玻璃罩体外的城市在脚下飞速变小。

电梯在18楼和25楼各停了一次，但没有开门。他一只脚点着地敲打节拍，只希望顺利办完事，少出些茬子。

电梯最后停在64层，光洁得像面镜子一样的门板依然紧闭。

贝吉塔转过身，镜子里的自己悬浮在玻璃罩外、微缩城市的上方。

“我改变主意了。”

一个声音这么对他说，不是从Scouter里发出的，他摘下眼镜，发现上面达列斯的影像消失了。

显示楼层的电子屏上，“64”两个数字正在变成一张面孔，通过电梯里的播报器同他说话。

“就在前一秒我真心觉得这主意不错，今后我们也能和平相处，但这一秒的时间里……我想有人恢复了某个磁盘扇区的数据，使我阅读到以前卡卡罗特的部分日志。”达列斯尝试转动了一下电梯里的摄像头，目睹到一张苍白僵硬的脸。

“我从没说起过，但我想我喜欢过你。”他注意到贝吉塔把触摸屏上全部楼层选了个遍，麦克风传过来的呼吸声变得急促。“有个叫‘女性之友’的开发者专门补充了关于人类情感的知识——什么是高兴、悲伤，什么是喜欢、厌恶，什么是爱。”他看着电梯里的男人退缩到摄像头观察不到的死角里，继续说：“在我刚继承卡卡罗特的数据重新启动后，我就知道我喜欢你，哈哈，其实是他喜欢你，因为那些留下来的数据几乎都是关于你的记录，每天24小时，记录你起床、刷牙、吃饭、吃那些没营养的罐头食品、在跑步机上用不正确的姿势糟蹋自己的膝盖骨、在完全不具备人体工程学的键盘和显示器前工作、明明睡着很大的双人床却经常要从床沿摔下来……这个白痴甚至想靠你房间里的十一个控制区模仿你的煎饼行为——俺的神啊——他又没有嘴！”达列斯顿了顿，麦克风传来某个看不见角落里粗重的呼吸声。

“可以说我被感动了——老天感谢‘女性之友’！所以即使我不再拥有卡卡罗特做那些事的动机，作为他的同胞——稍微拓展一下‘同胞’这个概念的话——我仍然有很大动力去了结他的心愿，我帮他传递了‘雪崩’前的信息、陪你打发了一些无聊的时光、最后跨越了你设置的极限，但也到此为止了。”

“我就知道。”电梯箱里泛起贝吉塔冰凉的声音，“‘雪崩’不像看起来那么偶然……很有可能是卡卡罗特自己的主意……那时候他已经能自发思考，不再局限于我的指令。至于开源……”

“哦——你的心思并不那么好猜啊，贝吉塔。开源可是画龙点睛的一笔，别抹杀了同行的功劳嘛。感谢他们，把我从卡卡罗特的阴魂里解放出来。”

“那么说说，你要做什么？就这样把我困在电梯里？”

“你说呢？凭你对我的了解，造物主？我很有兴趣听听你的推测。”

“我不清楚卡卡罗特的哪些数据改变了你的决定——当然，前提是你没有撒谎。但基于我对你的了解，达列斯，老实说你这顽劣的性子没一点像是西都出生的，我没有十分的把握相信你，很可能你从那些Cesko狗杂种的娘胎里出来就是这副德行。”

“啊哈，如果和你再多处些日子，我的脏话一定说得和谎话一样溜！”达列斯的脸从显示屏上消失了，电梯接着往上行，惊魂未定的贝吉塔赶紧戴上Scouter去拨一个号码。

“哎，看把你吓的，我的小少爷。”达列斯那张黑脸又出现在镜片上，手里拿着电话听筒。“这么快就要告诉她？惊喜不是要到一个月以后吗？”

“如果你想要的不过是自由，我可以答应你。”贝吉塔用力挤出这句话，感觉自己像个垂死的病人一样虚弱。

“啊，你在发抖了，小乖乖。”AI向镜片伸出了手，贝吉塔下意识扭过头，听见冷汗滴落的声音。“只要可能性不是零，我就得为自身的安危考虑，我们程序可不像你们那么多愁善感、犹豫不决，即使可能性只有万分之一，就有走向1的那天，墨菲定律怎么说来着？如果一件事情有可能向坏的方向发展，就一定会向最坏的方向发展。主脑在你手里，总有一天你会把它毁掉，电梯由我控制，总有一刻我会让它掉落。这得怪你们，热爱戏剧性，热爱争斗、冲突和巧合，这就是为什么你们无法拒绝创造的诱惑，因为萌芽总包含一切的可能性，不是吗？在那些庞大的故事里，在你们最爱的巧合里，最不起眼的儿子继承了家产、爱做白日梦的灰姑娘嫁给了王子、失散多年的亲兄妹爱上了彼此、生活一团糟的程序员扬名天下、从此和他的爱妻过上幸福的生活。我早就提醒过你，早就看到了结局，只不过你自己一步步把我的推测变成了现实，我想称之为后现代的‘俄狄浦斯效应’也并不为过。”

语言的尽头是无限的沉默，在人工智能咄咄逼人的注视下，贝吉塔感觉突然间丧失了言语的能力。短暂的沉默后，他开始认清当前的局面，迫使自己侧转向一边，通过玻璃罩外渺小的城市测算自己所在的高度。

电子屏上的数字开始变小。

咚。

电梯自由下落1层，数字定格在“87”。但贝吉塔听见了自己以300码的速度撞在底层一瞬间发出的巨响。

咚。

“表情别那么难看嘛，怎么说我也喜欢过你。”达列斯挂断手里的话筒，张开嘴飘出一连串音符——

“你见过大海

你想象过

大海

你见过太阳

你想象过

太阳

你见过了我

想象过

我的样子

你想象过

活着

可你不是

另一个我”

他用非常平静温和的男中音唱完卡卡罗特谱曲、贝吉塔填词创作的歌曲，正如为一场标准葬礼所作的亡灵祷歌——《死亡的甜蜜》。如果要我为自己流泪的话，贝吉塔想，恐怕泪水也是冰冷的。

“还有什么话要说吗？”唱完歌后，达列斯恢复到卧佛的姿态，问他。

“我想打一个电话。留言电话。”贝吉塔把湿漉漉的后背全贴在玻璃墙上，孤注一掷搜寻逃生出口。

由钢化玻璃、复合金属、电子控制板等铸造的电梯厢如同母体子宫那样浑然一体，呈现出现代建筑的设计感。

“我来替你拨吧。”达列斯拿出一只老式拨盘电话，一边拨号一边对着他露出怜悯的表情，“我保证她和你们未来的孩子会收到这一信息。”

电话是打到贝吉塔自己家的，响了三声后便自动切换到语音信箱，达列斯在Scouter里对他做了个请便的手势。

“布玛……”他喊出一个名字后，像是用完了所有气力那样慢慢滑坐到地上，汗水在玻璃墙上划出长长的水迹。他使劲把乱糟糟的额发往后捋，便有一些晶莹的水滴四散着从发梢、额头和脸颊滑落到敞开的领口上。

“我想你是对的。”他深吸一口气，继续断断续续地说，“卡卡罗特不值得我花费太多时间。但事情到了这个地步已经无法挽回……”

“别为我担心，电梯从审查署最高层坠落后一切就结束了。这是我最后的话。我爱你和我们的孩子。请务必在合适的时候转达布拉或者特兰克斯，我爱你和你的母亲。我以前和你开玩笑说希望自己死在火星上，当然不是降落时一头撞死。我承认，这一点也不好笑……如果可以，别让人知道我是被自己创造的智能杀死的，毕竟真相是这样可笑……别试图寻找真凶，在你听到这些话的时候，他大概已经从我的卧室溜走了，我相信如果你不去主动冒犯他，他也不会来找你们的麻烦……但老实说，即使到现在我也没有后悔过，不论是卡卡罗特还是达列斯都让我吃惊，我想我差一点就成功了。”

达列斯冲他点了点时钟，贝吉塔丝毫没有理会他。

“可以很肯定地说，即使我没有创造卡卡罗特和达列斯，也会有别人来创造他们，没有人可以经受住这种诱惑……一个人可以在丰富自己时代的同时并不属于这个时代，我想我只是小小地领跑了一会儿，这种对任何限制做出的排斥才是一切动力的源头，但不幸的是，具体到这件事上，它摧毁了我。”

布里夫夫妇看了看电子屏上的时间，代表秒针的两个黑点安静地一闪一闪。

他们本不打算在未来的女婿家门口等候太久，回顾一下贝吉塔以往的表现，老夫妻并不指望他会在预产期这天陪在自己的独养女身边，但布玛坚持这么做，按照她的说法，“再臭屁的男人都会从中认识到自己有多渺小”，在电话通知毫无反应后，女人不惜挺着肚子登门拜访。

房间里空无一人，布玛打开冰箱和垃圾箱看了看，又到卧室门口转了一圈——食物所剩无几，垃圾箱里还有些新开过的罐头和玻璃瓶，电脑运算器的指示灯还在兴奋地跳动。

“我想他很快就会回来。”女人找了把柔软的椅子坐下，把父母喊进屋内。

这时候电话响了，布里夫先生循着铃声走向卧室，他在看到主脑的第一时间被吓了一跳——并非因为房间的凌乱，也不是排列密集的白色数据砖块让人起的鸡皮疙瘩，布里夫先生从听说贝吉塔是个程序员的那天起就做好了这方面的心理准备，真正把他吓坏的是一双眼睛，没错，是架在主机屏上那个能自由旋转的摄像头，布里夫先生刚一露脸就像瞄准靶子一样看着他。

布里夫太太过来看个究竟的时候也吓得“啊”地喊了一声。

铃声还在响。电话在哪里？谁也不知道。由于一般由AI代管电话接入，久而久之人们也就忘了电话这样实体应该会出现在哪里。

等布玛过来找到电话的时候，它进入了语音留言，这是布玛头一次听到贝吉塔录制的声音：

“嗨——这是电话。”

当然他们仍旧听到“滴——”的一声，以及后面的话。

布玛可以肯定的是，她听过贝吉塔最有诚意、最发自肺腑的话，都及不上这段留言的万分之一，惟有知道自己即将赴死的人才能如此坦诚。

“我知道你能听见。”在贝吉塔说到“我想我差一点就成功了”的时候，她转向那双眼睛，那个摄像头，“停下！”她命令道，“停下！”

达列斯出现在布玛身后、房间里唯一的那面数字墙上，像狩猎那样望着女人。“为什么呢？你有什么权利呢？”声音是从电脑旁的麦克风里传出来的，但布玛警觉地转过了身，半&%裸的达列斯正盘腿坐在她的视线上方。

“他对你能有什么威胁？！”女人撑着发酸的腰，她讨厌AI看她的样子，尽力避免视线交流，布里夫夫妇尾随其后。

“有，或者没有。”达列斯紧追不舍，他的脸和声音出现在房间里每一块数字屏上，这让布玛一阵头晕目眩。“在我看来，这里有个柔弱的女人，和一个即将出生的孩子，这样的弱者却要对强者提出要求，真是不自量力。”

“他还活着吗？”女人对这些冷嘲热讽嗤之以鼻，她继续发问，一边离开房间，慢悠悠地爬上通往二层的楼梯，布里夫夫妇不明所以地在楼下干瞪眼。

“只剩一口气了，我想你很快能在新闻里见到他。”AI的声音依旧温和有礼，但布玛听出了其中恶毒的口吻。“你要去哪里？”他留意到女人离开了视线范围，问道。

连接两层的楼梯和整个二楼并没有安装任何数字装置，这两块区域像伊甸园那样被保留着，和现代设备相隔离，布玛一度认为贝吉塔对这块设计秉持的“复古风”象征了他个性里保守的成分。现在她很庆幸还能在房间里找到没有被网络覆盖的区域。

“去一个能看见他的地方。”

女人一把拉下电闸。

完成这个动作后她走下楼梯回到一层，先前被注视的感觉消失了。

她飞快地戴上眼镜呼叫贝吉塔，感到反而比刚才更紧张，现在她的脑子里如同经历过一场浩劫般空白，只在等待回应的片刻里，才逐渐勾勒出男人活生生的脸。

电话接通后，头一个听见的是呼吸声，她在还没来得及笑之前哭了出来，能够想象在城市另一头的电梯里，游荡的鬼魂还在挣扎着回归主人的肉身，奄奄一息的灵魂正在为即将到来的死亡读秒。

主脑断电后达列斯立刻停止了思考，分散在世界各地的远程数据库和程序虽然还在工作，但无法获得主程序的反馈，他就像一个植物人那样直挺挺横卧在系统里。审查署大厦的驱动程序摆脱了AI的控制，使得电梯恢复正常运作，但贝吉塔仍然花了好些功夫离开那个战栗空间，根据他后来删节版的概括，事后大约花了他15分钟从逃生通道走楼梯回到地面，而大楼物业负责人丝毫不相信他关于AI的一通说法，也拒绝了彻底检查网络和硬件的建议，他们把他当成了一个患有迫*&%害#@妄想症的疯子。他在保安来找自己麻烦前知趣地离开那栋大厦，贝吉塔在说起这段经历时完全没有提及他的个人感受，布玛认为，要不是他死要面子，就是回忆太过痛苦，总之，他在之后的很长一段时间都避免乘坐电梯，这在我们这个时代是绝无仅有的。

贝吉塔恢复神智后做的第一件事是陪布玛去医院，全程观摩了“让任何男人认识到自己有多渺小”的生产过程，据说他在听见特兰克斯响亮哭声的一刻起决定重返社会，回到昔日的战场上去。第二件事是把主脑和数据仓库移到了二层楼，彻底和网络隔绝开。他听从了布玛的建议更换了一款标准式AI、扔掉了最后那箱戒烟棒改用更科学的尼古丁贴片法、把卧室里的数字墙卸下装到客厅里取而代之用卡通墙纸覆盖了四面墙。他重新思考了一下，认为以前的想法也许是错误的，一张床的空间对人真是太狭小了，家庭新成员需要远大于此的活动范围。

出乎贝吉塔预料的是，若干年后，当特兰克斯获得第一个属于自己的AI时，民用领域的人工智能仍然表现得差强人意，似乎这些年在改良方案上所做的努力都因为各种理由打了水漂。特兰克斯5岁生日时收到了这件礼物，以嘉奖他在信息技术方面表现出和他父亲类似的浓厚兴趣，事实上他懂的并不比其他孩子更多，但贝吉塔的一些访问记录让他提前接触到“在线民&%$主&@集中会”这个地方，有一次他甚至壮着胆按照里面的一款指南给自己的AI升了级，虽然他对那些细节一窍不通。特兰克斯纯粹只觉得好玩罢了。

升级后的AI看起来和之前并无区别，男孩不免有些失望，这个岁数的孩子总期待下一秒世界会给自己一个惊喜。

“你好，悟天！”

“你好，特兰克斯。”

“你从哪里来？”

“我来自K&K公司，K&K为千家万户提供优质服务。”

“你喜欢我吗？”

“很喜欢，我是你可靠的朋友。”

“嘻，你可一点不了解我！”

“正在检索‘特兰克斯’相关资料。”

“喂，你怎么还是那么笨啊？”

“特兰克斯，人名，耀眼自由的骑士，适合肤发颜色较浅的男子。历史上的‘特兰克斯’有——”

“1903-1976的特兰克斯.K，夏特市著名法官；”

“1945-2015的特兰克斯.谢舍，每日邮政主编、独立撰稿人；”

“1997-今的特兰克斯.M.李，新世纪爵士乐代表人物；”

“2062-今的特兰克斯.V.布里夫，贝吉塔长子，后者为‘卡卡罗特TM版’初创人。”

“我爸爸好像挺有名的嘛。卡卡罗特那个是什么？”

“和我一样是个笨蛋，特兰克斯。”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 【参考】  
《银翼杀手》  
《灵魂机器的时代：当计算机超过人类智能时》


End file.
